


Be my Valentine

by wistfulfeeling



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, DEMASIADO gay, M/M, esto es muy gay, solo quiero decir que estoy segura que yuta es así en la vida real, ten siendo pastelero es todo lo que quiero en la vida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulfeeling/pseuds/wistfulfeeling
Summary: Faltan 4 días para que el día de San Valentín llegue y todos quieren encontrar su otra mitad.





	1. UNO

**Author's Note:**

> Supongamos que esto debía subirlo completo, el 14 de Febrero.... Supongamos porque eso no sucedió y esta es sólo la primera parte de 4. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicado a Jess, Rocio y Agus. (Acá está su JohnTen y DoJae)

14 de Febrero. Jaehyun mira el calendario y cuenta los días que faltan para llegar a esa fecha. _'Cuatro'_ piensa en voz alta y suspira. Es verdad que muchos se preocupan por no tener a una persona especial que  fuera capaz de llenar su casa de chocolates y mensajes cursis, pero eso no es precisamente lo que angustia a Jaehyun, quien recibe cientos de bombones y dulces de sus admiradoras de la universidad, durante las 24 horas que dura ese día. 

14 de Febrero. Vuelve a mirar el calendario y suspira. Por esas cosas del destino, su cumpleaños es precisamente en esa misma fecha y para ser honestos, no era algo que le agradara del todo. Mientras la gente normal recibía regalos geniales en su día especial, él sólo recibía chocolates, declaraciones de amor y más chocolates.  

Jaehyun está frustrado y no es por los chocolates. Jaehyun se frustra al recordar que de todas las personas que le dicen _'Feliz San Valentín'_ en lugar de _'Feliz Cumpleaños'_ , sólo hay una que rompe esa regla. Sólo hay una persona que todos los años, hace ya 3, llega a su apartamento, con un pequeño regalo en una mano y en la otra un pastel que dice 'Felicidades'. Sólo esa persona olvida el día de los enamorados para festejar junto a él esa fecha tan importante. Y es precisamente sólo esa persona, de quien Jaehyun espera lo contrario, por que es la persona de quien está enamorado. 

14 de Febrero y este será otro año en el que Doyoung llegará a su puerta, con una inmensa sonrisa y dirá _'Feliz cumpleaños Jaehyunie'_ , mientras que Jaehyun no deje de lamentarse en su interior, por no ver una caja de chocolates entre sus manos y no escuchar esas palabras que tanto deseaba oir.  

Ten lo observa desde la otra punta de la habitación. Ambos viven en el mismo apartamento junto a Hansol y Yuta, siguiendo una promesa que habían hecho cuando eran pequeños, cuando tenían apenas 10 años y juraron jamás separarse. Quizás algo bastante dramático, para ser una simple promesa de alumnos de primaria, sin embargo su amistad terminó llevándolos a esta especie de relación fraternal que  hoy era la base de muchas cosas importantes de sus vidas. 

 _"Deberías intentar pestañear de vez en cuando"_ Ten lanza al aire, esperando que Jaehyun reciba el mensaje, sin embargo falla en el intento, él está muy concentrado mirando el calendario colgado en la pared. Ten sonríe al ver su cara de tonto pero no tiene tiempo para detenerse en ella. Faltan 4 días para San Valentín y es la época en dónde más trabajo tiene. Bebe un sorbo de su café ya frío, mientras termina de organizar sus cosas. Se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta. Toma su abrigo y sale. Antes vuelve a asomar su cabeza y comprueba que Jaehyun sigue en la misma posición que hace 10 minutos. _"Nos vemos en la noche, no cocines, Yuta dijo que él lo haría hoy"_ Otra vez no obtiene respuesta alguna, pero se hace tarde y debe irse.  

Jaehyun piensa en voz alta _"Tengo que hacer algo"_. Reacciona luego de un largo rato. Prende su computadora portátil y abre el buscador. Tipea. 

**'¿Cómo lograr que la persona que te gusta, te regale chocolates en San Valentín?'**

Luego de algunos segundos, piensa en lo que está haciendo, se imagina en esa situación, recuerda la voz de Doyoung diciendo _'Jaehyunie'_ y se sonroja. Se tapa el rostro con ambas manos y protesta.  

 _"Soy un idiota"_ admite.  

* * *

 

Yuta mira atentamente  las góndolas del supermercado. _"Yo creo que necesitamos esto"_ y  toma una gran cantidad de Choco Pie entre sus manos. Tira las golosinas en el canasto que lleva Hansol, pero se da cuenta que no está prestándole atención. Hansol se encuentra perdido en otro mundo, en dónde sus pensamientos se escuchan más fuertes que las palabras de Yuta. 

 _"Hansol"_ no sólo lo escucha hablar, si no que también siente su mano sacudiendo su brazo con fuerza.  

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Te pregunté que vamos a llevar para cocinar"_

_"No lo sé, tu fuiste quien prometió eso"_

Yuta levanta sus brazos, intentando sacar la pereza de su cuerpo y bosteza. _"Lo sé, pero, tu cocinas mejor que yo"_

 _"No. No, otra vez"_ Hansol protesta mientras sigue caminando hacia la caja de cobro.  

 _"Por favor"_ Le ruega y su rostro parece el de un niño pequeño.  

Hansol suspira con enfado _"No. Siempre soy yo quien termina haciendo las cosas que tu deberías hacer"_

Yuta pone los productos en el mostrador, mientras la cajera los registra. _"Eso no es cierto"_ Continúa la charla. _"Pero a mi me gusta como tú cocinas"_

_"No tengo ganas de cocinar hoy"_

_"¿Por qué?"_

Hansol no dice nada. Paga la cuenta (como siempre) y salen del supermercado, con bolsas más llenas de golosinas que de ingredientes para la cena. 

Hace frío y un leve rocío cae sobre su rostro. Yuta lo observa, sabe que hay algo extraño en esa expresión. _"¿Qué te pasa?"_

Hansol levanta un poco la vista para mirarlo de costado _"Nada"_

_"Estás muy raro hoy"_

_"Es tu imaginación"_ Hansol se escuda en respuestas cortas. No tiene ganas de hablar, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo. Yuta siempre había sido su confidente, la persona que más sabía sobre él. Sin embargo ese día él, no puede dejar de pensar en ese 'problema' que le quitaba el sueño y no sabía como dejarlo salir.  

Yuta lo conoce más de lo que imagina. Por eso guarda silencio, sabe que cuando se trata de él, no se gana con insistencia, si no con paciencia. "Faltan cuatro días para el cumpleaños de Jaehyun" Sonrié antes de continuar la frase  _"¿vamos a regalarle chocolates otra vez?"_

_"No lo se"_

_"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?"_ Pregunta con sorpresa, porque esa era su más preciada costumbre. Esperar al 14 de Febrero, sólo para regalarle chocolates a Jaehyun y ver su reacción, quizás sacarle algunas fotos para subir a Instagram, o tal vez un video del cual puedan reírse junto a Ten por varias semanas. Jaehyun odia los chocolates como regalo de cumpleaños. Hansol y Yuta lo quieren demasiado, pero claramente quieren un poco más a ese Jaehyun que abre el regalo y pregunta con voz tierna pero de enfado _'¿Por qué son así?'_ , mientras ellos ríen a carcajadas en el suelo. 

 _"Hansol"_ Yuta lo toma del brazo y detiene su paso _"Todos los años hacemos eso para el cumpleaños de Jaehyunie "_

 _"Quizás este año quiera hacer algo distinto."_ Confiesa y evita su mirada. 

 _"Esta bien. Basta"_ Yuta, aun cargando las bolsas del supermercado con dificultad, lo lleva hasta ese banco que hay en la vereda. Lo obliga a sentarse junto a él. 

_"¿Qué haces?"_

_"No nos vamos a ir de  este lugar hasta que me digas que te sucede"_

_"Ya dije que na-"_ Mira a Yuta y no puede terminar la frase. Su mejor amigo sabe a la perfección que algo está pasando y es el momento de dejarlo salir. Suspira y mira al suelo. _"Faltan cuatro días para San Valentín"_ murmura  

 _"¿Eh?"_ Yuta no puede oírlo. 

_"Dije que faltan cuatro días para San Valentín"_

_"Oh si"_ Se queda callado esperando que la historia siga, pero no sucede. _"¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"_

 _"Me gusta alguien y quiero confesarme ese día"_ se sonroja y cubre la mitad de su rostro con su bufanda.  

Yuta comienza a reír _"¿En serio todo este misterio es porque te gusta una chica y no sabes como decírselo?"_ golpea su brazo, pero la situación no parece causarle mucha gracia a Hansol. _"Hey, ¿Tan mal te hace sentir eso?"_

_"No es la situación, es..."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"No es una chica, es **un chico** " _

* * *

 

Ten camina con mucha prisa. No quiere llegar tarde al trabajo en vísperas de San Valentín, porque es el momento del año en el que los pedidos parecen brotar de las paredes, todos se desesperan en conseguir una caja del chocolate más  delicioso de la ciudad, y eso lo hace sentir orgulloso. Se coloca el delantal y observa la cocina. Sonríe. _"A trabajar"_ se alienta a si mismo, mientras comienza a derretir eso que en unos días terminará siendo un precioso regalo de algún enamorado.  

Desde pequeño, Ten siempre supo que su destino era el chocolate. Si, era algo un poco absurdo dicho de esa manera, pero realmente trabajar en una pastelería, poder dedicarse a hacer esas pequeñas delicias y ver el rostro de felicidad de las personas al probar o al comprar algo en su tienda, es un sueño hecho realidad.  

10 am, la pastelería que también funciona como cafetería, abre sus puertas y no pasan ni 5 minutos antes de que la primer clienta entre al lugar. Ten observa desde la cocina, mientras Doyoung atiende y Taeil termina de acomodar las mesas y limpiar.  Doyoung trabaja a su lado desde hace ya 3 años, mientras que Taeil es nuevo en esto de ser mesero, pero aún así se desenvuelve con mucha comodidad a pesar de  sus cortos 6 meses de 'experiencia'.  

12 pm y el lugar ya está lo suficientemente lleno como para que Ten salga de la cocina y ayude un poco. Se encarga de seguir tomando pedidos, mientras que el teléfono no deja de sonar.  

15 pm y el delirio de los chocolates para San Valentín parece calmarse.  

Doyoung se acerca al verlo exhausto. _"A veces siento que otra persona que nos ayude no sería mala idea"_ Dice mientras sigue secando las tazas que acaba de lavar. 

 _"Tal vez"_ Ten duda al respecto. No es nada fácil encontrar alguien de confianza que sea responsable y bueno en eso de atender a los clientes, que a veces suelen ser bastante exigentes a la hora de pedir un simple café con una porción de  pastel. Tanto Doyoung como Taeil, llegaron allí por recomendación de sus compañeros de universidad, que eran nada más ni nada menos que Jaehyun y Yuta. Aún así, Ten recuerda cuanto le había costado confiar en ellos antes de llegar a este punto en que los dejaría a cargo de su pequeño pero concurrido negocio, sin siquiera pensarlo.  

18 pm. Faltan sólo dos horas para que la jornada laboral (al fin) termine. Taeil se acerca al mostrador y suspira. _"15"_ dice y le da un papel que tiene escrito un nuevo pedido.  

Ten lo observa y sonríe _"No es nada que no hayamos visto"_ Registra el pedido en su computadora. 

19:45 pm. La pastelería está a punto de cerrar sus puertas. Los 3 comienzan a ordenar todo, intentando dejar el lugar en condiciones para lo que sería un nuevo día, cargado de trabajo.  

 _"16"_ Taeil cuenta otra vez.  

Ten se acerca y mira la planilla de pedidos para San Valentín que él sostiene entre sus manos. 

Doyoung comienza a reir. _"¿16 en total o 16 solamente para él?"_

 _"Solamente para él"_ Taeil responde y mira a Ten _"¿En serio esto es normal?"_

Ten y Doyoung rien juntos. _"Si, el año pasado superó los 30"_

_"Cada año se supera a si mismo, quizas este año vuelva a batir el record"_

Johnny Suh. Ese es el nombre que ocupa 16 filas de las planilla. Ese es el nombre de la persona que año tras año, desde que la pastelería abrió sus puertas, recibe decenas de chocolates de todas esas mujeres que le declaran su amor cada día de San Valentín. Taeil no comprende porque es nuevo en ese lugar, pero Ten y Doyoung conocen muy bien esa historia, en especial Ten, quien hace 3 años, es el encargado de  llevar todos esos regalos hasta la puerta del apartamento de Johnny. 

No existe razón exacta por la cual Johnny tiene tantas 'admiradoras', muchas dicen ser compañeras de universidad, otras simplemente prefieren quedar en el anonimato. A Ten no le importa saber quienes son todas esas mujeres, después de todo, ese no es su trabajo.  

La puerta de entrada se abre y a pesar de que faltan solo 10 minutos para que termine su jornada laboral, Taeil y Doyoung se disponen a atender al cliente que acaba de entrar, pero éste de dirige a Ten, que se encuentra de espaldas, acomodando las tazas detrás del mostrador. 

 _"Lo siento, se que es tarde"_ Se disculpa y se acerca _"Sólo quiero un americano"_ Saca su billetera, dispuesto a pagar _"No pensaba en tomar café, pero hace tanto frío... si no lo hago, no creo llegar a casa sin morir congelado en el intento"_ Bromea.  

Ten voltea al escuchar su voz y se sorprende al verlo allí. Es la primera vez que lo ve en otro lugar que no sea la puerta de su apartamento, firmando el comprobante de entrega.  

 _"Hey, yo te conozco de alguna parte"_ Dice al verlo y sonríe al recordarlo _"Lo sé, eres el chico de los chocolates en San Valentín"_

Ten asiente y le devuelve la sonrisa amable. 

19:58 pm. Por primera vez, Johnny le presta atención a la sonrisa de Ten y jura que **nunca** vio nada más brillante en su vida.  

* * *

 

 _"Lo detesto"_ Jaemin confiesa mientras termina de escribir un mensaje en su celular, si es que se le puede llamar 'escribir' al hecho de enviar cientos de emoticones de caritas enojadas y cuchillos a un particular destinatario: Su hermano Hansol. 

Se cruza de brazos con total enfado _"Hace dos semanas. Dos"_ Hace la seña del numero con sus dedos, dándole dramatismo al asunto. _"Que le pedí que me acompañara al cine, a ver Train To Busan, y hoy que llegó el momento … ¡Me dice que no puede porque.."_ Levanta el telefono y lee las textuales palabras mientras imita la voz de Hansol _"'No tengo un buen día, lo siento'… ¿En serio? ¿Justo hoy?"_

Jaemin sigue protestando pero Mark no le presta mucha atención. Está muy ocupado terminando su almuerzo, antes de que sean las 12.30pm , y su clase de literatura comience. Por momentos solo ve a Jaemin moviendo los labios y haciendo gestos exagerados con sus ojos y manos, pero no escucha lo que dice. Mira el reloj y se queja.  

_"Aishh... ya tengo que irme"_

_"No respondiste lo que acabo de preguntarte"_

_"¿Eh?"_ Levanta la vista confundido.  

Jaemin entrecierra los ojos y frunce el ceño con enfado _"No me estás escuchando"_

_"Oh si, si... claro. Si"_

_"¿Si qué?"_

Mark se queda callado. 

 _"Mark"_ Jaemin suspira resignado _"No puedes seguir así. Vives todo el tiempo apurado, siempre tienes cosas que hacer, deberías descansar un poco"_

 _"Lo se, pero-"_ Mira el reloj y se levanta apurado _"¡Mi clase de literatura!"_ Grita y se va. Dejando a su amigo solo en medio del comedor de la escuela.  

Mark no es un típico estudiante. Mark quizás, ni siquiera es una persona típica. 

A los 10 años, Mark se muda a Canadá. 

A los 13 años, Mark le dice a sus padres que necesita volver a su antigua ciudad porque no encuentra su lugar en Bancouver. 

A los 15 años, Mark regresa a Corea... solo. 

A los 16 años, Mark es el mejor promedio de su escuela y ocupa el 90% del día en múltiples actividades que pasan desde talleres de arte, hasta ser el capitán del equipo de Baseball. 

Mark es parte del equipo de Natación durante el verano y en el invierno lidera el ranking de los mejores escritores en el taller de literatura. Mark sabe hablar en Inglés y Coreano, aunque ahora también está aprendiendo japonés, chino y francés. Sabe tocar la guitarra, el piano y la batería. Sabe dibujar, sabe pintar y (aunque no lo admita) también sabe bailar y rapear. 

Mark es absolutamente capaz de todo. Menos de vivir una vida típica y normal. 

La clase de Literatura termina y guarda sus cosas en la mochila. Corre hacia el campo de deportes. El partido termina y se ducha antes de entrar a su clase de Francés. Luego de 1 hora y media, Au revoir, y se va directo a su pequeño departamento, donde vive solo pero muy controlado por sus padres que lo llaman cada noche, desde cientos de kilómetros de distancia. 

Mark mira el reloj. 9 pm. Se tira en la cama mirando al techo y suspira _"Es hora de descansar"_. Es feliz con solo repetir esa frase una o dos veces más. 

Hasta que el sonido de la música muy fuerte y la voz de una mujer cantando, arruinan su intento de descanso. Se vuelve a sentar en la cama. Nunca escucha a sus vecinos hacer tanto alboroto. En verdad, no sabe que  tiene vecinos, hasta ese momento. Protesta con desgano. Se pone las zapatillas y su campera deportiva. Sale y golpea la puerta de al lado. Un chico, que parecía de su edad, atiende. 

_"¿Si?"_

_"Eh. Hola"_ saluda con cierta incomodidad _"Lo siento pero ¿Podrían hacer menos ruido? Es que de verdad intento dormir, debo levantarme temprano"_

El chico lo mira y frunce el ceño al escucharlo _"¿Podrían?"_

_"Si, tú y la chica que canta. O la chica que canta y quien sea que esté haciendo tanto alboroto. Lo siento, no quiero ser grosero pero-"_

_"Ok"_ Lo interrumpe  _"Buenas noches"_ y cierra la puerta en sus narices. 

Mark camina de regreso a su casa, un tanto confundido por la situación, pero aun así, solo espera poder dormir. Se vuelve a tirar en la cama, cierra los ojos y … La música a todo volumen otra vez. Se tapa el rostro con la almohada e intenta contenerse, pero es más fuerte que él. Sale de nuevo al pasillo, esta vez sin ponerse las zapatillas, sin preocuparse por ningún abrigo. Golpea otra vez.  

El mismo chico vuelve a atender y lo observa con fastidio. 

 _"Hey, soy yo otra vez, lo siento. No me presenté"_ Extiende su mano _"Soy Mark Lee ¿Y tú eres?"_

 _"Tu vecino"_ Responde sin intenciones de estrechar su mano, mientras sigue cruzado de brazos. 

 _"Tu nombre"_ Se da cuenta del rechazo e imita su postura. 

_"DongHyuck"_

_"Oh, bien, DongHyuck ¿Podrían dejarme dormir? En serio, tengo clases mañana y-"_

_"Si si, como digas"_ Y otra vez la puerta chocando contra su nariz. 

Sin dudas DongHyuck no es la clase de persona que hace lo que le piden. 

Mark de regreso en su cuarto, se acuesta y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Suspira con alivio. El silencio es su paz y su anti-stress luego de un día agotador. El sueño parece querer ganarle a su hiperactividad. 

Hasta que la música y esa mujer cantando otra vez, le recuerdan que esa no será la noche ideal para descansar.  

________________________________ 

Mira su boleto del cine y recuerda a su hermano _"Estúpido Hansol"_ Comienza a balbucear en soledad, mientras camina con un refresco y una bolsa de palomitas en la mano _"De todas formas veré la película yo solo y cuando salga del cine, te enviaré un mensaje contándote el final. Si. Eso haré"_

Se detiene en la fila para entrar y le da un sorbo a su bebida. Jaemin no se siente mal por ser la única persona que está allí sin ninguna compañía, aunque desearía que hubiera alguien a quien contarle los chistes que se le ocurren a cada segundo. Suspira al mismo instante en que alguien toca su hombro. 

_"Disculpa ¿esta es la fila para entrar a la sala 3?"_

Jaemin voltéa al escuchar la pregunta y asiente. _"Si"_ Responde con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El chico en cuestión es bastante alto, y parece sonreír con sus ojos. Siente que en algún lado vio su rostro, aunque no recuerda donde. _"Train to Busan"_ Dice para asegurarse que ambos verán la misma película. 

_"Si, dicen que es muy buena"_

_"Yo sólo vengo por los Zombies"_ Confieza y vuelve a tomar de su refresco. El chico sólo se ríe al escuchar su broma. _"¿También estás sólo?"_

Lo observa y asiente _"Mi amigo estaba muy ocupado como para acompañarme. Aunque sospecho que le teme a esta clase de películas"_

_"Oh te entiendo, aunque mi amigo en verdad no vino conmigo porque siempre está ocupado haciendo cosas... y mi hermano prometió que vendría pero es un idiota"_

Jaemin vuelve a escuchar su risa. Quizás es la clase de persona que suele reírse de todo, o quizás de verdad le resulta graciosa la forma en la que él se expresa y hace gestos al hablar. Así que no duda en presentarse. 

_"Mi nombre es Jaemin ¿El tuyo?"_

_"Jeno"_   

Jaemin frunce el ceño _"Te he visto en alguna parte, lo se"_

_"¿Quizás?"_

La fila comienza a avanzar y ambos caminan a la par sin decir nada. Entran a la sala y se dan cuenta que sus asientos seleccionados están uno junto al otro. 

 _"Bien, parece que tendrás que escuchar todos mis comentarios de la película durante la proyección."_ Jaemin advierte y al mismo tiempo admite que nunca se queda callado. 

Jeno asiente restándole importancia al asunto _"No me molesta"_ y vuelve a sonreír.  

Algo en ese gesto hace que Jaemin no se sienta como si fuera un extraño. Hay algo en él que le recuerda a las cosas lindas de la vida. Pero lo disimula bastante bien, mientras la película comienza y con ella sus comentarios desopilantes. A Jeno no le molesta en lo absoluto, solo intenta reír en silencio para no causar disturbios.  

Después de casi dos horas de zombies y tragedias ambos salen del lugar.  Jaemin tira su refresco ya vacío en el cesto de basura, mientras saca sus conclusiones _"No esperaba ese final, o si, no lo sé"_

 _"A mi me gustó"_ Jeno dice sin perder su alegría _"Aunque tus comentarios fueron mejores"_

Jaemin sonríe. Es la primera vez que alguien halaga sus (a veces insoportables) comentarios. _"¿Qué puedo decir? Nací para eso"_ broméa y Jeno vuelve a reír.  

Llegan a la puerta de entrada, hace frío en las calles de Seoul y la noche  está a punto de llegar. Jaemin sube el cierre de su campera y se coloca la capucha. _"Bien, fue bueno conocerte, aunque sigo insistiendo que nos hemos visto en alguna otra parte."_

Jeno sólo sonríe y mira al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos.  

 _"En fin, tengo que irme. Me urge contarle a mi hermano el final de la película, sólo para arruinar su existencia"_ Jaemin palméa su hombro y se decide a marcharse. 

 _"Espera"_ Jeno lo detiene " _Avengers"_ es lo único que dice y Jaemin no comprende a que se refiere. 

_"¿Avengers? ¿Hablas de cómics?"_

_"No, digo... si. Si, la película... se estrena -"_

_"¡Este jueves!"_ Jaemin lo interrumpe y Jeno asiente  _"¿Vendrás a verla?"_

_"Si, pensaba que quizás... quisieras venir conmigo y hacer tus comentarios al respecto..."_

_"¿Estás invitándome al cine?"_

Jeno intenta que la forma en que su rostro se sonroja no sea evidente, pero falla y Jaemin es ahora el que comienza a reír. 

_"Esta bien, pero sólo te advierto que soy Team Bucky" Se cruza de brazos desafiante._

_"¿Es broma? ¡Yo también!"_

_"Wow. Entonces tienes que escuchar mis comentarios al respecto. Lo necesitas para seguir con tu vida"_ Vuelve a bromear y tu tono de voz hace que Jeno empiece a reír de nuevo, tal y como lo hizo durante toda la tarde en la que estuvo a su lado. 

Ambos intercambian números de teléfono y pactan un nuevo encuentro antes de despedirse. 

Jaemin camina tranquilo a casa. Ya no tiene ganas de maldecir a Hansol, por el contrario, saca su celular y le envía un mensaje. 

"Gracias por no venir hoy, tú, pedazo de tonto." Y al menos 10 emojis del popo con ojos. 

________________________________ 

SiCheng se encuentra en la encrucijada más grande de su vida. Quizás nunca estuvo tan perdido como en ese momento, quizás la vida jamás lo había golpeado de esa forma, dejándolo en blanco, sin saber que hacer. Lleva horas sentado en ese banco del parque, perdido en sus pensamientos. Y es que en su interior, el problema es grave, terrible y catastrófico, algo que lo hacía sentirse como la peor basura del universo. Suspira con mucha angustia oprimiendo en su pecho. Saca el celular del bolsillo y ve su foto juntos en el lookscreen. Sólo quiere llorar. El conflicto que lo tiene literalmente en la ruina emocional es algo muy personal y  delicado: Faltan 4 días para San Valentín y no sabe que regalarle a su novio. 

Si. 

Ese era un grave, TERRIBLEMENTE HORRENDO, problema para su pura e inocente alma. Tanto que no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma. Su novio era la persona más dulce del mundo y cada año (hace ya dos) el 14 de Febrero se transforma en una fiesta, en dónde él se encarga de preparar una deliciosa cena para SiCheng, llena de sorpresas y regalos. Lo consiente hasta en el más mínimo detalle, haciéndolo sentir especial, como si fuera la única persona en el mundo entero.  

Sin embargo, este año, SiCheng decide que las cosas cambien su curso y ser él quien se encargue de los preparativos para su día especial. Y eso nos trae a este momento, en donde falta menos de una semana y no sabe que hacer, como igualar todas esas cosas que su novio, con tanto ingenio, preparaba para él. Comienza a sentirse mal, muy muy mal, porque cree que no es digno de tanto amor, porque cree que es básicamente un tonto que no sabe ni como hornear un pastel. 

Pastel. 

Con esa palabra en su mente (finalmente) se levanta de ese banco y comienza a caminar con una sóla idea fija: Comprar un pastel de chocolate tan grande que no entrara por la puerta, que estuviera cubierto de todos los dulces favoritos de su novio y que al cortarlo saliera una suave y brillante pasta de ramén. 

 _"Espera ¿Qué? ¿Ramén?"_ Doyoung pregunta mientras toma el pedido. 

SiCheng asiente y sonríe _"Mi novio ama el ramén"_

 _"Uhm"_ hace una pausa intentando procesar una respuesta que sea comprensible y no rompiera la inocente ilusión de su amigo _"No creo que ramén y chocolate sea una buena combinación ¿No te parece? Puedo sugerirte que-"_

 _"Oh no"_ Se recuesta dramáticamente en el mostrador bajo la atenta mirada de Doyoung _"Soy el peor novio del mundo, ni siquiera puedo preparar un pastel de ramén"_

Doyoung sonríe. Si no conociera tanto a SiCheng diría que es un idiota, pero no. SiCheng es un bebé encerrado en el cuerpo de un alto y apuesto joven de 20 años.  

 _"Escucha"_ toca su hombro, haciendo que deje de lado su teatral momento. _"Quizás puedes regalarle otra cosa que no sea un pastel"_

_"Pero... ¿Qué cosa puede ser?"_

_"Yo..."_ Hace una pausa  _"No lo se, no soy bueno en esas cosas del amor"_

SiCheng suspira frustrado. 

_"Podrías preguntarle a alguien más"_

El celular de SiCheng comienza a sonar. Un nuevo mensaje de su novio. 

"Sólo quería recordarte lo ansioso que estoy por San Valentín"   

Y lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es volver a tirarse dramáticamente sobre el mostrador. 

_______________________________ 

Taeyong hace un gigantesco gesto de molestia mientras inevitablemente escucha la charla telefónica que la mujer sentada a su lado, tiene con su ¿novio? ¿esposo? Da igual. 

 _"Para San Valentín prepararé una Cena especial..... Si.... Si, voy a comprar esos chocolates que tanto te gustan. Si, también voy a comprar de esos.."_ Y así sigue, enumerando la infinidad de cosas que va a comprar, sólo por ser San Valentín. Taeyong sonríe con sarcasmo mientras retoma la lectura de su libro y ruega que el subte llegue rápido a destino. No soporta escuchar nombrar al Día de 'San Valentín' ni una sola vez más.  

Que a Taeyong le irrite esta fecha, no lo transforma en una persona sin creencias sobre el amor, sólo que la forma en que ese día es totalmente comercializado, lo hace sentir bastante molesto. Aunque (a parte de eso) también le molestan las cosas cursis, los colores brillantes, el olor a flores y las canciones de Adele. Taeyong cree en el amor, pero a su manera... una manera que involucra explicaciones científicas basadas en hechos reales. Así que, si le dieran a elegir, él preferiría no salir de su apartamento durante los días previos al 14 de Febrero. Amaría quedarse tirado en el sillón, leyendo interesantes historias sobre átomos y protones. Sin embargo, está sentado en el metro, escuchando ridículas historias de amor, después de un largo día de estudio.   

Su departamento está en el centro de la ciudad. Luego de salir del subterráneo, debe caminar un par de cuadras para llegar a casa y eso lo obliga a tener que  ser parte de ese tumulto de gente que  llena las calles con bolsas de regalos, olor a chocolate y corazones color rojo. Taeyong toma un profundo respiro e intenta no tener contacto con nadie, pero su estómago no dice lo mismo y comienza a rugir al instante en que una pequeña pero concurrida pastelería, se cruza delante de sus ojos. Miles de veces había recorrido ese mismo camino a casa y jamás había visto ese lugar. La curiosidad (y el hambre) lo invaden, así que decide entrar a pesar de que está lleno de gente. Se acerca al mostrador y espera ser atendido durante unos pocos minutos. 

 _"Hola, bienvenido. ¿Cuántos chocolates comprará para su novia?"_ El vendedor es joven, de baja estatura y un tanto entrometido. 

_"No quiero chocolates"_

_"Entonces ¿Un pastel? Puedo recomendarle uno de arándanos y vainilla, relleno con una exquisita crema de caramelo."_

Taeyong sólo lo deja terminar porque es muy político. Pero detesta la situación, así que lo observa con una expresión seria y de pocos amigos. _"Quiero un café descafeinado. Gracias"_

 _"Oh, claro"_ Se da cuenta de la clase de persona con la que está tratando, por eso se retira a preparar su pedido sin decir nada más. 

Taeyong espera paciente hasta que él regresa. Deja su café sobre el mostrador, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, vuelve a tomarlo entre sus manos. Taeyong lo mira sin comprender. Él sonríe, escribe algo en el vaso y vuelve a dárselo.  

 _"Espero termines bien el día y al final …"_ Señala la carita feliz que  dibujó para él en ese vaso _"… puedas sonreír así"_

La situación es ridícula y bastante incómoda, pero Taeyong sonríe y paga su pedido. Al fin algo (o alguien) en este día, le saca una sonrisa. _"Gracias..."_ Dice mientras lee el nombre que el vendedor lleva puesto en el prendedor de su uniforme.   _" Taeil. También espero que termines bien tu día"_

Taeil sonríe y sigue atendiendo a los clientes. Es un día de mucho trabajo en esa pequeña pastelería.  

Taeyong sigue su camino a casa, dónde seguramente encuentre a su amigo Johnny hablando de cuánto ansía que San Valentín llegue  y ver a su persona especial, pero esta vez, eso no le molesta. Por esta vez, tampoco le molestan las decoraciones de las calles, ni las parejas usando ropa idéntica, ni las canciones de Adele. Taeyong simplemente está muy ocupado mirando fijamente la carita sonriente dibujada en su vaso, mientras ríe.


	2. DOS

Yuta lo observa, sentado sobre la mesada, como si no existieran sillas en la cocina. Hansol corta los vegetales y percibe su mirada fija sobre su rostro. Se siente un tanto incómodo pero no lo dice, sabe que si abre la boca, Yuta comenzará con sus preguntas. Lo ignora, lo evita, imagina que él no está allí. Sin embargo su plan falla. 

 _"Hansol"_ Lo nombra con un tono inocente en su voz. 

 _"¿Uhm?"_   Es lo único que dice y finge estar demasiado ocupado cocinando, como para mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo eso no detiene a Yuta, que comienza con su indagatoria. 

_"¿Dónde se conocieron?"_

_"¿Quiénes?"_

_"Tú y el chico que te gusta"_

Hansol responde enseguida _"En la universidad"_

_"¿Lo he visto?"_

_"No"_

_"¿A que clase va?"_

_"A la misma que yo"_

_"¿Cuántos años tiene?"_

_"Los mismos que yo"_

_"¿Es alto?"_

Hansol se queda callado. No tiene ganas de seguir respondiendo sus preguntas. 

 _"Hansol"_ Lo vuelve a nombrar. _"¿Es alto? ¿Su cabello es oscuro? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Qué música escucha? ¿Es .."_

 _"Yuta"_ Lo interrumpe y esta vez sí acepta mirarlo de frente. _"Basta"_

 _"¿Por qué?"_ Pregunta mientras se baja de la mesada y camina hacia el refrigerador para tomar un refresco _"Quiero saber todo sobre él"_

Hansol vuelve a concentrarse en su receta _"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"_

_"Soy tu mejor amigo, debo saberlo todo"_

Hansol se mantiene en silencio. En verdad piensa que no es necesario ni obligatorio que Yuta sepa todo sobre él, pero no está dispuesto a ir en contra de sus ideas. No en este momento. Sigue cocinando y vuelve a sentir esa mirada fija, esta vez un poco más cerca, parado a su derecha, mientras bebe ese jugo asqueroso de uvas.  

 _"Hansol"_ Abre la boca otra vez.  

Suspira con fastidio _"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Es lindo?"_

Hansol siente que el color del picante que acaba de cortar, se funde en sus mejillas. Lo mira con enfado _"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_

 _"Sólo contesta"_ Y vuelve a darle un sorbo a su bebida. 

Se concentra en sus vegetales otra vez. Luego de unos segundos responde _"Lo es para mi"_

_"¿Es más lindo que yo?"_

El cuchillo que sostiene entre sus manos, pierde estabilidad, al igual que su cuerpo. _"¡¿QUÉ?!"_

_"Pregunté si ese chico es más lindo que yo o no"_

_"¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso? No lo se, Tu..."_

_"¿Yo qué?"_

Hansol lo observa en silencio.  

Yuta sonríe _"Lo se, soy muy apuesto, pero..."_  


_"No, no. No es eso. Es que nunca te vi de esa forma y jamás lo haría."_

La sonrisa se borra de su rostro en un segundo _"¿Por qué?"_ Frunce el ceño con enfado " _¿A qué te refieres con que nunca me viste de esa forma?"_

_"¿En serio me estás preguntando esto?"_

_"Si, sí lo estoy haciendo, porque …"_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Porque …"_ Piensa unos segundos _"Porque no puede ser más lindo que yo. Es imposible"_

Hansol se queda callado y luego de un rato, comienza a reír _"Tú..."_ Su celular comienza a sonar, así que interrumpe lo que está por decir para leer el mensaje que acaba de llegar. Sonríe al leer. Lo guarda otra vez en su bolsillo y se saca el delantal de cocina. _"Escucha, hombre más apuesto de todo Corea. Hazme el favor de seguir con la cocina, debo irme"_

_"¿Qué? No, ¿A dónde? No voy a cocinar"_

_"Bueno, entonces llamen al delivery cuando Jaehyun llegue. Yo tengo cosas que hacer"_

_"Hace 15 minutos estabas concentrado en los vegetales y ahora después de ese mensaje, ¿resulta que tienes otras cosas que hacer? ¿Quién era? ¿Es él? Déjame ver"_  Se acerca intentando tomar el celular de su bolsillo. 

Hansol se aleja y camina hacia el perchero de la puerta. Toma su morral y su campera. _"Nos vemos más tarde"_

_"¿Volverás para almorzar?"_

_"No lo sé. Adiós"_ Y cruza la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. 

Yuta se queda parado en medio de la cocina, sintiéndose tan estúpido como horrendo. No puede creer que hace unos días, él y Hansol hacían todo juntos, desde comenzar el día a la misma hora, hasta salir a caminar en medio de la noche y hablar de todos sus problemas, con la excusa de comprar golosinas. Pero ahora, quien era su mejor amigo, no sólo oculta sus problemas, si no que se va sin decir a dónde con alguien mejor que él. 

 _"Esto no se va a quedar así Ji Hansol"_ Habla en voz alta, mientras toma su abrigo y sale a la calle. 

* * *

 

Johnny baja de su habitación y encuentra a Taeyong sentado en el sofá, con una taza de café en sus manos y su mirada fija en un vaso descartable que se encuentra sobre la pequeña mesa frente a él. Tose para que se de cuenta de su presencia, haciéndolo asustar. 

_"Hey"_

_"Hey ¿Qué haces? Me asustaste"_

_"Lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras tan concentrado mirando un vaso"_ Broméa y se acerca a la cocina para servirse un poco de café. 

Taeyong intenta disimular y se levanta de su cómodo sofá para ir junto a Johnny. _"Anoche llegaste tarde"_

 _"Si"_ Afirma y sostiene su taza con ambas manos _"Me detuve en una pastelería que vendía café. Me compré un americano y eso me hizo demorar"_

 _"Uhm"_ Taeyong no le da mucha importancia a su historia. Aunque Johnny espera que éste lo iterrogue un poco más, sólo para contarle lo que sucedió. 

 _"Lo vi"_ Confiesa resignado, ante el silencio de su amigo.  

Taeyong lo observa sin comprender _"¿A quién?"_

_"Tienes que adivinar"_

Suspira con molestia _"Es muy temprano para tus acertijos, no tengo ganas"_

 _"Aish."_ Johnny protesta y le da un sorbo a su bebida _"Vi al chico de San Valentín"_

Taeyong piensa por unos segundos _"¿El del Delivery?"_

Johnny asiente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Taeyong hace un enorme gesto de fastidio porque sabe como sigue la charla. 

 _"Si, y resultó ser que él no sólo reparte los chocolates, si no que también los prepara, aparte de hacer todos los pasteles de la tienda"_  Suspira totalmente enamorado _"¿No es fabuloso?"_

Taeyong asiente. Hace tres años que soporta a Johnny hablando sobre su 'chico de San Valentín'. Hace tres años que es testigo de ese calendario en donde Johnny tacha con color rojo los días que faltan para que llegue el 14 de Febrero y poder volver a verlo. Hace exactamente 36 meses, que Taeyong es cómplice de ese (infantil) plan que Johnny elaboró, en dónde durante la víspera de esa fecha, llama y pide al menos 5 chocolates por día, para que el famoso chico del Delivery termine parado frente a su puerta. El problema no es hace cuantos años esta historia se repite. El problema es que durante todo ese tiempo Johnny jamás se atrevió a preguntar su nombre ni a decir nada más que 'Gracias' y 'Hasta luego'. Esta es la clase de situación estúpida que Taeyong no comprende acerca del amor. Pero no dice nada y prefiere callar, no quiere herir a Johnny. 

Ambos vuelven al sillón y Johnny sigue enumerando la cantidad de cosas que le atraen de Ten. Desde su gran cantidad de Piercings, hasta su pequeña y tierna nariz. Pero Taeyong vuelve  a concentrarse en ese vaso que está sobre la mesa. Por alguna extraña razón no puede sacarle los ojos de encima. 

Johnny se da cuenta y deja de hablar. Comienza a observar el mismo objeto y no se resiste a tomarlo. _"¿Qué tiene esta cosa que tanto miras?"_

 _"Nada, dame eso"_ Taeyong intenta sacarselo de las manos, pero la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos es abismal, y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, Johnny aleja el vaso de él con sólo levantar un poco el brazo.  

 _"Que linda carita"_ Se burla _"¿La hiciste tú?"_

_"Ya, dije que me lo des"_

Ambos dejan sus tazas de café sobre la mesa y comienzan a forcejerar en un gran retroceso de su madurez. Johnny se ríe pero Taeyong no está para nada feliz.  

_"Ya, ya. Voy a dártelo si es tan importante"_

Pero el juego termina de la manera menos deseada y ambos caen al suelo, sobre el pequeño vaso que queda totalmente abollado. 

Taeyong lo empuja y ambos terminan sentados en el suelo _"¡Lo arruinaste! ¿Eres un idiota?_  Reniega y parece que comenzará a hacer un berrinche de niño pequeño.  

Johnny levanta lo que alguna vez fue un simpático vaso descartable y lo observa detenidamente. _"Hey. Un momento"_ Mira el logo y lee la dirección del lugar. _"Este café lo compraste en la pastelería de mi chico"_

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Si, si, este es el lugar"_

_"Bueno, no me interesa"_

Johnny lo mira y sonríe de esa forma tan extraña.  

Taeyong niega moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, sabe que después de esa sonrisa, llega alguna locura _"No"_ Se adelanta a los hechos. 

 _"Si"_ Lo contradice y sigue sonriendo _"Vamos a la pastelería, necesitas un vasito nuevo"_

* * *

 

 _"Wow"_ Jaemin se asombra. _"En serio. Wow"_ Lo examina de cerca como si fuera un bicho raro. 

Mark lo aparta con cierta molestia _"Ya, basta."_ Bosteza y su rostro somnoliento lo dice todo. 

 _"Es que esas ojeras son de otro planeta. De verdad. Mírate."_ Hace una pausa y concluye su frase _"Wow"_  

_"¡Bueno, es suficiente! Tengo mucho sueño como para soportar tus 'WOW'"_

Jaemin se ríe y sigue mirándolo. _"¿Entonces tu vecino es un desmadre?"_

 _"Mi vecino is a fucking merde"_ Se mezclan sus idiomas. _"Él y esa chica que no dejaba de cantar. Lo hicieron hasta las 3.30am. No puedo creerlo. Es such a bâtard"_

Jaemin palmea su hombro _"Tranquilo pequeña máquina de idiomas. Hoy podrás dormir. Pero tengo una pregunta"_ Deja unos segundos de suspenso " _¿Estás seguro de que estaban cantando y no estaban ….? ya sabes"_   Levanta las cejas varias veces seguidas, acompañando su gesto de perversión.  

 _"Ahg"_ Mark siente nauseas _"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Crees que soy tan idiota como para confundir a una mujer cantando con una mujer..........."_

Jaemin sonríe. Mark golpea su hombro con fuerza. _"Deja de hablar idioteces. Cuéntame como estuvo la película ayer"_

_"Genial. Todos mueren"_

_"Hey, no quiero saber eso"_

_"Lo sé."_ Muerde su sándwich y ambos se quedan en silencio por unos pocos segundos _"Mañana voy a volver"_

Mark lo mira sorprendido _"¿Hansol se decidió acompañarte?"_

 _"No conozco a ningún Hansol"_ Finge porque aún está un poco enojado con su hermano _"Iré con Jeno"_

Mark asiente con tranquilidad. Hasta que se percata que no conoce a ningún Jeno. _"¿Quién es ese?"_

 _"Mi nuevo amigo, que si tiene tiempo para mi"_ Reclama. 

 _"Lo siento. Yo-"_ Su celular comienza a sonar con el escandaloso ruido de la alarma. Protesta al ver el recordatorio _"Mi clase de Química está por comenzar. Debo irme. En serio lo-"_

Jaemin no lo deja terminar la frase _"Ya. Vete antes de que se haga tarde"_

Mark se siente mal por dejarlo sólo siempre, pero así es su vida, así es su rutina diaria que apenas comienza. 

* * *

 

Jaehyun camina a su lado y lo escucha hablar, aunque debe admitir que no está prestando mucha atención a su historia en si. Es algo que pasa muy a menudo, cuando está junto a Doyoung no deja de pensar en lo mucho que le gusta su sonrisa y esa risa escandalosa que logra llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor. Jaehyun sigue sus pasos por inercia, como si el aroma de su perfume fuera néctar y él una torpe abeja que lo sigue por doquier. Doyoung lo hace sentir vulnerable. Doyoung hace que sus piernas tiemblen y su voz cambie. Doyoung es la antesala de un mundo cursi al que nunca creyó que iba a llegar, donde las mariposas vuelan en su estómago, su mente comienza a preguntarse si esa persona que tanto ama es un ángel y sus mejillas arden cada vez que él pronuncia su nombre. Jaehyun sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás, es consciente de que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, jamás podrá olvidar todas esas cosas que Doyoung le hace sentir. Por eso se queda, por eso aún mantiene viva esa pequeña esperanza de que algún día esa utopía se convierta en realidad. 

 _"Por cierto"_ Doyoung hace una pausa y comienza a buscar algo en su morral. Saca una caja de bombones y la extiende frente a él _"Toma, esto es tuyo"_

Jaehyun acepta el regalo que tiene un hermoso listón rosado. Su corazón comienza a latir de manera descomunal, tanto que teme por su vida. _"¿Pa-para m-mi?"_ Entrecorta sus palabras, le cuesta pronunciarlas. 

 _"Si"_ Doyoung asiente y sonríe, mientras sigue caminando. 

 _"G-Gracias. Yo...."_ Jaehyun no puede creerlo, está tan emocionado que siente ganas de llorar. Doyoung le obsequia una caja de bombones y con eso, él se siente listo para decirlo. Jaehyun tiene esa necesidad de dejar salir todos esos sentimientos que oprimen su pecho. Asi que se detiene sin dejar de observar la pequeña caja que lleva entre sus manos. _"Doyoung... yo... yo te …"_

 _"Se que odias los chocolates en el día de tu cumpleaños así que decidí darte ese regalo ahora. La clienta estaba muy emocionada por ver tu expresión al recibirlos, así que le dije que te los daría personalmente y luego le contaría cual fue tu gesto-"_ Doyoung detiene su conversación al notar que Jaehyun ya no camina a su lado. Voltea y lo encuentra detrás de él observando la caja _"¡Hey!¿Por qué te detienes?"_ Se acerca a él. 

Jaehyun suspira sin mirarlo a los ojos _"¿El regalo de una clienta?"_

 _"Uhm... si. Eso dije."_ Se cruza de brazos y lo observa _"¿Qué clase de gesto es ese? No puedo decirle que lucías decepcionado, así que le diré que te encantaron. Es una chica muy bonita, seguro la conoces, llevaba libros y apuntes entre sus brazos, seguramente va a tu universidad no lo-"_ Vuelve a detenerse al darse cuenta que Jaehyun sigue mirando la caja. _"Jaehyunie"_

Esa voz dulce y con cierto tono de preocupación lo hace  caer nuevamente. No puede contra sus encantos, no puede contra nada que tenga que ver con Doyoung. 

 Vuelve a mirarlo y sonríe _"Dile que muchas gracias."_ Siente el calor de su mano sobre el hombro. 

 _"Eso está mejor"_ le devuelve ese gesto de felicidad y siguen caminando. 

Jaehyun abre su morral y guarda sus chocolates, junto a todas sus esperanzas de que este año las cosas sean distintas para ellos dos.  

* * *

 

SiCheng camina perdido por las calles de Seoul. En verdad, sabe donde está, lo que no sabe es  ¿A dónde va?. Sigue en la enorme encrucijada de saber que regalarle a su novio para San Valentín. Sigue perdido en sus ideas que no suelen ser las mejores. Primero el pastel de Ramen, luego pensó en un avión (hasta que recordó que no tendría donde guardarlo), también se le ocurrió una lluvia de pétalos de rosas que llenara su habitación (pero falló al buscar en Google '¿Cómo lograr que lluevan pétalos?"). Se encuentra tal como al principio.  

Ideas: 0. 

SiCheng recuerda que faltan sólo 3 días y sólo tiene una imagen en blanco fijada en su mente. Siente ganas de correr por todo el pánico que eso provoca en él. Siente que si falla en esta ocasión, su novio lo dejará, su novio lo odiará y lo olvidará para siempre. Un frío recorre su cuerpo de sólo pensarlo. Se siente totalmente desesperado, esperando por un milagro del cielo. Entonces, mira a lo lejos y ve a esa persona que seguramente lo ayudará en este terrible dilema. 

 _"¡Yuta hyung!"_ Grita al verlo caminar con prisa. Apura sus pasos para alcanzarlo _"¡Hyung! ¡Yuta!"_ Vuelve a gritar haciendo que éste se detenga. 

 _"Shhhh"_   lo obliga a callar tapando su boca. Lo toma del brazo y su espalda choca contra la pared de uno de los edificios. _"¡No digas mi nombre!"_

SiCheng no entiende que sucede pero observa con atención la forma en que Yuta se tapa con la capucha de su campera. Aún así pregunta _"¿qw sisdw?"_

Yuta frunce el ceño y saca la mano de su boca _"¿Eh?"_

 _"¿Qué sucede?"_ Repite su pregunta, esta vez con claridad. 

 _"Yo.. Yo estoy de encubierto en una misión secreta"_ Mira hacia todos lados. _"Ahora dime, dime que quieres, estoy muy apurado"_

_"Oh si, lo siento, yo sólo quería preguntarte algo"_

Yuta lo observa y espera que haga la pregunta, pero SiCheng sigue mirándolo con su expresión de niño pequeño. _"Bueno, bueno ¿Qué es?"_

 _"Quiero que Yuta Hyung me diga que puedo regalarle a mi novio para San Valentín"_ Sonríe con ternura. 

 _"¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio tu -?!"_ No puede creer que está interrumpiendo su importante misión Seguir-a-Hansol-hasta-saber-Con-quien-va-a-encontrarse, por algo así. Pero conoce a SiCheng, conoce su inocencia y su gran corazón, así que suspira resignado. Cierra los ojos buscando ideas pero en lo único que puede pensar es en Hansol. Lamenta no poder ser útil esta vez. _"Escucha ¿Qué es lo que hace más feliz a tu novio?"_

_"¿Aviones?"_

_"Perfecto regalale un a-…. Un momento. ¿Aviones?"_

SiCheng asiente con una enorme sonrisa. Yuta vuelve a suspirar. 

_"No no. No puedes regalarle un avión porque-"_

_"Lo se, no tenemos un lugar para estacionarlo"_ Ahora su expresión es de pura tristeza. 

 _"Eh. Si, si. Eso."_ No quiere arruinar su ilusión. _"Bueno, entonces piensa en otra cosa que le guste. Vamos"_

 _"¿Magia?"_  
_"Bien."_ Hace una pausa _"Tu novio es extraño, pero si. Magia. Aprende trucos de Magia en internet y hazle un show. Ya sabes. Te pones ropa sexy y esas cosas"_

SiCheng lo mira. Entonces mira su propia ropa. Mira sus zapatillas. _"¿Sexy?"_

 _"Si si. Muy bien, entendiste el concepto. Ahora ve por él. Adiós"_ Palmea su hombro y comienza a caminar. Vuelve sobre sus pasos. _"Espera. Dime."_ Hace una pausa y se destapa un poco el rostro. _"¿Tu crees que soy lindo? Es decir ¿Podrías enamorarte de mi?"_

En verdad SiCheng no entiende que está pasando con su amigo en ese momento, ni porque actúa tan extraño, sin embargo responde con total sinceridad. _"Mi novio es mucho más lindo"_

Yuta piensa por unos segundos. _"No. No me estás ayudando."_ Y sigue su camino detrás de los pasos de Hansol. 

* * *

 

 _"Espera. Espera"_ Johnny detiene sus pasos. _"¿Cómo me veo?"_ Acomoda su cabello y su abrigo. 

Taeyong y su expresión de fastidio parecen decirlo todo, pero agrega _"Cómo siempre"_

_"¿Eso es bueno o malo?"_

Taeyong sigue caminando, dispuesto a entrar a la pastelería. Johnny vuelve a detenerlo. 

_"Por favor dime si eso es bueno o malo"_

_"No lo se, es bueno. Creo. Ya sólo entra y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo me quedaré en esa mesa pensando en porqué siempre termino haciendo estas cosas ridículas por ti"_ Y es todo lo que piensa decir antes de ingresar y caminar hasta la mesa más alejada y sentarse con los brazos cruzados. Hace una seña con su mirada, casi obligando a Johnny para que se acerque al mostrador y hable de una buena vez con su amado chico-delivery.  

Johnny está nervioso, teme arruinarlo todo. Pero toma coraje y camina hacia donde está él.  

 _"Hola"_ habla y Ten lo mira. 

 _"Buenas tardes"_ Responde. Sonríe y con ese simple gesto Johnny siente que va a caerse de su banqueta.  

Baja los decibeles de su ansiedad. _"Creo que ese Americano que me vendiste ayer es adictivo"_

Ten se ríe _"Bien, la cafeína suele ser adictiva"_

 _"Lo se"_ Y se da cuenta que el comienzo de su primer charla es un fracaso. Es hora de ir por el plan B. _"Entonces ¿Qué otra especialidad de la casa me recomendarías?"_

 _"Uhm"_ Lleva un dedo a su mentón y piensa con mucha concentración mientras Johnny se derrite por dentro _"Mocaccino es mi favorito porque tiene un poco de chocolate ¿Te gusta?"_

 _"Si me gustas -"_ Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se corrige en menos de una milésima de segundo _"Me encanta el chocolate"_

 _"Genial, entonces puedo prepararte uno de esos"_  
_"Si, claro"_

Taeyong lo observa desde lejos. Todo parece ir bien. Suspira, se pregunta cuanto tiempo demorará Johnny en su plan de conquista. Levanta un poco la vista y su mirada choca con la mirada del mesero de la carita feliz en su vaso. No sabe si saludarlo, es bastante ridículo creer que él aún lo recuerda entre tantos clientes que hay en el lugar. Por eso baja la mirada y con disimulo mira hacia la vereda, fingiendo no haberlo visto. Luego de unos largos minutos, escucha su voz.  

 _"Descafeinado y una galleta"_ Taeil deja en su mesa un pedido que él jamás encargó. 

Lo observa sin entender, pero aún así sonríe un poco. _"No, yo no pedí-"_

 _"Cortesía de la casa, para los nuevos clientes"_ Lo interrumpe con una excusa formal. _"Además, tienes que probar esa galleta, de todas las que prepara Ten, es mi favorita"_

Después de eso, Taeyong no puede rechazar el regalo _"Bien, gracias"_

_"¿Otra vez sólo?"_

Taeyong lo observa y no responde. Taeil se da cuenta que quizás es un poco (bastante) entrometido para ser un completo extraño en su vida. _"Oh, lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrado a hablar con los clientes y..."_

_"Esta bien, estoy esperando a mi amigo"_

_"Ah, genial..."_

Una mujer lo empuja sin querer, mientras carga torpemente unas 12 cajas de chocolates. _"Lo siento"_ se lamenta y Taeil sonríe.  

_"¿Necesita ayuda?"_

_"No no, gracias"_

Taeil la observa mientras cruza la puerta _"¿Por qué necesita tantos chocolates?"_ Pregunta en voz alta. 

_"Porque así de comercial es el día de San Valentín"_

_"Si, es un asco"_

Taeyong lo mira. Duda si escuchó bien o mal. ¿Dijo que San Valentín era un asco? _"¿Crees que es asqueroso?"_    
 

Taeil vuelve a mirarlo y mueve los hombros restándole importancia. _"No lo se, creo que no hace falta comprar regalos y chocolates como si el mundo fuera a terminar, sólo por ser 14 de Febrero. ¿Por qué comprarle regalos  a tu persona especial sólo un día, cuando puedes hacerlo durante todo el año?"_

Taeyong no aparta la vista de él, mientras en su mente comienza a repasar todas las cosas que Taeil hizo bien en sólo 24 horas. Es algo extraño, pero en el interior le resulta agradable su presencia y eso es bastánte dificil viniendo de su parte. 

 _"¡Tenemos que irnos!"_ Johnny llega de repente, con un café entre sus manos y su rostro totalmente páilido. 

_"¿Eh?"_

_"¡Taeyong! ¡ya! ¡Ahora!"_ Ordena y su tono de voz es diferente al del comienzo. 

Taeil lo observa y sonríe. Johnny suspira con angustia y se marcha.  

Taeyong toma su café, su galleta, se levanta y sigue sus pasos. Voltéa antes de irse _"Gracias"_

 _"Vuelve pronto, Taeyong"_ Repite el nombre con el que Johnny lo llamó y sonríe. 

Taeyong no puede detenerse en eso ahora y sólo se dedica aseguir los pasos de su amigo que camina desesperado delante de él. 

_"¡Hey! ¿Puedes parar por un segundo?"_

Johnny hace caso y vuelve a suspirar con mucha angustia, lo mira y confiesa _"Lo arruiné. Arruiné todo. Jamás volverá a hablarme. Jamás volverá a llevarme chocolates a casa. Lo sé. Lo sé"_ Le da un sorbo a su café con mucho nerviosismo. 

_"¿Por qué dices eso?"_

Johnny baja la mirada. Taeyong presiente lo que está por venir. Así que se adelanta a los hechos _"Dime que no lo hiciste"_

_"Lo siento"_

Taeyong cierra los ojos, resignado. _"¿Qué te dije antes de salir?"_

_"Lo siento"_

_"Te dije que no lo hicieras"_

_"Lo se ¿Ok? Lo lamento"_

_"¿Eres idiota verdad?"_

_"¡Pero es que no pude evitarlo!"_

_"¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ES QUE NO PUEDES EVITAR HACER TU ESTÚPIDA IMITACIÓN DEL LORO? ¡EXPLÍCAME ESO!"_

Johnny no deja de mirar al suelo. 

_"Dime que al menos no imitaste su voz"_

Johnny no responde. El silencio lo dice todo.

Taeyong le da un sorbo a su café _"No se porque somos amigos, realmente"_

* * *

 

Yuta sigue sus pasos y siente que es mejor que cualquier espía secreto, aunque en verdad si se viera, se daría cuenta que hay algo en su actitud que no tiene explicación. Seguir a tu mejor amigo, sólo porque sospechas que tiene un romance, no es algo que pueda catalogarse como 'normal'. Pero él evade esos pensamientos, y ahí va, escondiéndose detrás de cada pared, de cada poste en la calle, mientras tiene en mira el tranquilo caminar de Hansol. Lo observa detenerse en una esquina, saca el celular de su morral, parece leer algo que lo divierte y vuelve a guardarlo. Yuta espera paciente, con ansias, necesita saber que es lo que está pasando ¿por qué Hansol ahora decide salir solo? ¿por qué vive pendiente de su celular cuando antes no lo hacía? ¿por qué él había dejado de ser el centro de su atención para ocupar el simple lugar de amigo?  

Y es en ese momento en que sus preguntas encuentran respuestas. 

Un joven un poco más bajo que Hansol, de cabello marrón oscuro y una enorme sonrisa aparece, toca su hombro haciéndolo reír. Lleva en sus manos dos vasos de café. Le da uno de ellos y ambos siguen su camino, a la par, riendo y compartiendo miradas cómplices.  

Hansol tiene alguien en su vida con quien compartir sus cosas, sus chistes, sus paseos por el parque. Alguien con quien tiene secretos, alguien que sabe cual es su café favorito. El problema es que ese alguien no es Yuta y eso le molesta. Lo hace enfadar. 

Yuta se pregunta por qué teniéndose el uno al otro, Hansol encuentra en ese chico, todo lo que él necesita. Y no. Yuta jura no estar celoso, Yuta jura que Hansol puede tener muchas novias sin que eso le afecte. Pero ¿Tener un novio con el que comparte exactamente lo mismo que suele compartir con él? Eso era irritante.  

 _"¿Yuta?"_ La voz de Jaehyun lo asusta. _"¿Qué haces ahí?"_ El tono en esa pregunta es desganado y con cierto grado de tristeza. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos y su mirada parece perderse de vez en cuando. 

Se aparta de su escondite cuando se da cuenta de que ya perdió de vista a Hansol. Eso no le molesta, después de todo, no quiere seguir viendo como un extraño le roba a su mejor amigo, sólo por ser más lindo.  

 _"Nada"_ Responde ante la pregunta de Jaehyun. _"¿Vas a casa?"_

Jaehyun asiente y ambos caminan en silencio, sin dejar de pensar en sus respectivas historias, que al fin de cuentas, ambas los dejan en la misma situación: Lejos de esa persona especial. 

* * *

 

12 am y Mark mira al techo, con los ojos rojos del cansancio, deseando poder dormir, luego de un día agotador. Sin embargo allí está. Escuchando a su vecino y su chica cantar y bailar y escuchar música y pasarla genial.... todo a un volumen descomunal. Suspira. Ya golpeó 3 veces su puerta, pidiendo por un poco de calma, sin embargo, DongHyuck jamás respondió a su llamado y jamás dejó de hacer ruido. 

1 am y Mark ya no lo soporta. Así que es momento de las desiciones drásticas. Levanta el teléfono y hace lo que cree mejor en está situación. 

1.30 am. DongHyuck escucha que golpean su puerta, sabe que es su vencino, así que no tiene intenciones de abrir. Pero la voz de un hombre lo hace dudar, y se acerca para ver quien es. Corre a bajar el volumen de la música. Abre la puerta y pone su mejor cara de inocencia. 

_"Buenas noches oficial ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"_

_"Recibimos llamados de uno de sus vecinos. Se queja por los ruidos molestos ¿Podría usted dejar de causar disturbios?"_

DongHyuck asiente.  

 _"¿Usted es mayor? ¿Dónde están sus padres?"_  
_"Oh, verá señor, Mis padres trabajan en otra ciudad, yo vivo sólo en este pequeño apartamento y me gusta poner la música fuerte porque me dan miedo los ruidos del exterior, es que, jamás he estado tan lejos de mi familia y yo..."_ Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas _"...los extraño"_

El oficial no puede evitar sentirse totalmente conmovido ante la historia de ese dulce niño de 16 años. Así que pide amablemente que baje un poco el volumen, le ofrece su ayuda si alguna vez necesita algo y se marcha, no sin antes despeinar su lindo cabello rojizo.  

DongHyuck sonríe con ternura y cuando el oficial se marcha cambia su expresión por completo. Sabe que su falsa y dramática historia de niño bueno, conmueve a todos. Mira hacia un costado y ve a Mark escondiéndose rápidamente detrás del marco de su puerta. Se acerca a él. 

 _"Hey."_ Vuelve a sonreír.   _"Lo siento"_

Mark está sorprendido, pero aún así acepta sus disculpas, después de haber escuchado su 'historia'. _"Está bien"_ Responde amablemente. 

_"En serio, lamento mucho los recientes inconvenientes, por favor no vuelvas a llamar a la policía."_

_"Bueno"_

_"¿Lo prometes?"_

_"Uhm. Si si."_

Mark sonríe, quizás Donghyuck no sea tan malvado, quizás sólo actúe porque extraña a sus padres, quizás todo este tiempo solo buscaba un poco de atención. 

Ambos se despiden y vuelven a sus departamentos. Mark apoya la cabeza en la almohada, finalmente todo salió como lo esperaba. O al menos eso era lo que creía. 

El ruido es ensordecedor otra vez. 

 _"¡¿ES EN SERIO?!"_ Grita y se levanta de la cama. Vuelve a salir y golpea la puerta de Donghyuck. _"¡DIJISTE QUE LO SENTÍAS! ¿POR QUÉ LO ESTÁS HACIENDO OTRA VEZ?"_

La voz de DongHyuck se escucha desde adentro _"¡DIJE QUE LO SENTÍA, NO QUE NO VOLVERÍA A HACERLO!"_

 

3 am en punto. Mark aún sigue despierto. 


	3. TRES

13 de Febrero. Taeyong suspira frente a la puerta de su habitación. Golpea. Se recuesta a un lado, esperando que responda. Pero nada sucede. Golpea de nuevo. La situación es molesta. Hace exactamente un día y 4 horas que Johnny está encerrado allí, sin dar señales de vida más que un "No tengo hambre" o "Déjame solo" ante su insistencia.  

 _"¿No crees que esto es demasiado?"_ Pregunta totalmente resignado. Johnny no responde. _"Ni siquiera sabes si en verdad le pareces tan ridículo. Es decir, la imitación del loro es mala, muy mala, todos lo sabemos, pero vamos... huiste antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto. Quizás es tan idiota como tú y piensa que eres un maldito genio.... ¿Eh? ¿Qué piensas?"_

Silencio. 

Taeyong golpea otra vez _"Está bien. Si eres tan cobarde entonces yo iré..."_ Hace una pausa esperando una respuesta, pero eso no sucede, así que sigue con su plan _"Yo... Yo voy a preguntarle a Ten si le gustas o no y también voy a decirle que sus galletas son deliciosas y-"_

La puerta de abre y un desalineado Johnny, en pijamas y descalzo se asoma _"¿Ten? ¿Se llama Ten?"_

Taeyong lo observa en silencio. _"¿Jamás te detuviste a mirar su nombre en el prendedor de su uniforme?"_

_"Creí que era un número de identificación"_

Suspira por onceava vez en la mañana _"Ese es tu gran problema. Estás tan concentrado en como te ves, en tus tontas imitaciones y en lo que  tú sientes, que jamás te detienes a - …. ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Te estoy hablando!"_ Grita mientras Johnny cierra la puerta en su cara otra vez. 

* * *

 

Ten los observa mientras termina de secar las tazas. Jaehyun y Yuta están sentados en la barra hace ya una hora, con la mirada perdida y cara de desahuciados. Hace ya un día que se comportan de esa forma. Es raro que Yuta se encuentre callado por más de dos horas. Es raro que Jaehyun no sonría en más de dos horas.  

 _"Bien"_ Habla desde el otro lado del mostrador y se acerca a ellos _"¿Por qué esas caras?"_ Ninguno de los dos dice nada. _"Ok, de a uno, no se peleen por responder."_ Utiliza el sarcasmo y toca el hombro de Jaehyun _"Mañana es tu cumpleaños"_

_"¿Y a quién le importa eso?"_

Ten se sorprende al escucharlo _"A mi me importa, a Hansol le importa, a Yuta también"_ Sonríe y lo señala, pero Yuta está muy concentrado en sus problemas como para ser el alma de la fiesta _" Bueno, quizás no ahora, pero a él también le importa. A todas las personas que te quieren le importa, a Doyoung también le importa..."_

Jaehyun escucha su nombre y no puede evitar suspirar " _Lo se pero, en verdad yo-"_

 _"Mira, ahí llegó. Vamos a preguntarle"_ Ten sonríe al ver a Doyoung entrando al lugar, sabe que él logrará que Jaehyunie vuelva a sonreír.  

 _"Hola"_ hace un saludo general mientras pasa hacia el otro lado del mostrador, se coloca su delantal y el nombre en su camisa.  

 _"Jaehyun cree que a nadie le importa su cumpleaños"_ Ten lo delata. 

 _"Eso es mentira. A mi me importa."_ Hace una pausa mientras toma de las bandejas, una de las galletas favoritas de Jaehyun y la deja frente a él  _"Es el día especial de una persona muy especial"_ Dice con una enorme sonrisa.  

Jaehyun no puede evitar devolver el gesto, porque ahí va otra vez, su estómago llenándose de mariposas-nubes-flores-colores y cosas cursis.  

 _"Sabía que Doyoung te haría sonreír"_ Ten admite orgulloso. 

_"Jaehyunie es mi amigo, siempre estaré cuando me necesite"_

Doyoung no sabe cuantos casilleros ha retrocedido la felicidad de Jaehyun al escuchar la palabra AMIGO. Doyoung no sabe cuanto duele regresar a la 'friendzone'.  

 _"¿Y tu problema?"_ Ten toca el hombro de Yuta _"¿Cuál es?"_

Yuta lo mira seriamente y muy decidido pregunta _"¿Crees que soy lindo?"_

Ten comienza a reír _"¿Ese es tu problema?"_

_"Si, responde. Tu también Doyoung ¿Crees que soy lindo?"_

Doyoung lo observa por unos segundos _"Si. Creo que eres lindo"_

 _"No_ " Jaehyun no puede evitar interrumpir porque los celos son más fuertes que él _"No eres lindo. Hay algo extraño en tu cara, en especial cuando sonríes"_

 _"¿Cuándo sonrío?"_ Toca su rostro como si fuera una máscara que desea sacar. 

 _"Si, deberías trabajar en eso. Algunos retoques quizás"_  Jaehyun saca a relucir su maldad, porque no existe nadie más celoso que él en ese pequeño lugar. 

 _"Basta, nadie va a retocarse nada. Yuta, eres genial tal como eres"_ Ten intenta incentivarlo. 

_"¿Qué tiene de malo mi sonrisa?"_

Gesticula con las manos, intentando traer calma al asunto _"Nada. Nada. Es muy linda"_

_"Además tu nariz parece un pe-"_

_"Jung Jaehyun_ " Ten lo nombra y eso basta para que guarde silencio. Suspira. Por momentos el papel de mediador del grupo le produce stress, razón por la que extraña a Hansol cuando no está cerca. 

Yuta sigue tocando su rostro, mientras Ten lanza miradas amenazantes a Jaehyun para que se detenga. Doyoung entiende que son problemas de amigos de la infancia, así que saca el anotador de su bolisllo y se dirige hacia el cliente que acaba de entrar al negocio.  

Toda esta historia de Hansol y su romance lo ha dejado sin dormir hace ya un día y varias horas. Yuta está convencido de que su mejor amigo lo está reemplazando con alguien que es igual a él, pero mucho más apuesto, alto y, ahora resulta que, con una mejor sonrisa y nariz. Se cruza de brazos con enfado, odia ese estúpido sentimiento de engaño pero de curiosidad que lo invaden. Tiene muchas preguntas, sin embargo está muy enojado como para hacerlas.   

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y el fastidio se hace notar en su rostro al ver a Hansol acercarse a ellos. Camina con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras Yuta piensa que él jamás se había comportado de esa forma, como si estuviera caminando por la pasarela del Fashion Week en Nueva York.  

 _"Hey"_ Se detiene y observa a Jaehyun y Yuta _"Veo que todos estamos aquí hoy.... Que extraño."_

Ten se siente igual de confundido que Hansol, así que solo se dedica a guardar silencio. 

 _"En fin"_ le resta importancia al hecho de no escuchar respuestas. _"Ten ¿Ya tienes lo que te encargue?"_

 _"Oh, si, si. Espera"_ Ten saca de abajo del mostrador una hermosa caja roja, con un listón blanco. _"Los hice de los gustos que me pediste"_

Hansol sonríe y sus mejillas se sonrojan. _"Gracias ¿Cuánto te debo?"_

_"Oh no, nada, nada. Es San Valentin y haría cualquier cosa porque mis amigos encuentren el amor ese día, así que..."_

_"Ten"_ La voz de Yuta lo interrumpe _"¿Qué es ESO?"_ Enfatiza la última palabra. 

Ten lo mira, mira a Hansol y vuelve a mirar a Yuta _"Uhm. Chocolates que Hansol me encargó"_

 _"¿Para quién?"_ Insiste con sus preguntas. 

Ten sonríe un tanto incómodo _"No lo se, deberías preguntarle a Hansol"_

Yuta se queda callado. Se cruza de brazos y les da la espalada. Todos están en presencia de uno de sus tan famosos berrinches de niño de 8 años.  

Hansol mira a Ten _"No me habla hace un día"_ Resuelve el misterio _"Debo suponer que está enojado por algo que no se que hice"_

_"¿Eh? ¿En serio? Yuta, no seas a-"_

_"Eso es angustiante"_ Jaehyun habla, recordándole a todos que aún está allí, mirando la cajita roja que Hansol sostiene entre sus manos _"Todos reciben chocolates de su persona especial en San Valentin"_ Suspira _"Todos menos yo."_

Ten, Hansol e incluso Yuta se sorprenden al escuchar eso. Jaehyun jamás había hablado sobre ninguna 'persona especial' en su vida, él siempre se veía feliz y tan hermoso siendo quien era, que nadie se había percatado de su soledad amorosa. 

 _"Jaehyunie"_ Ten toca su hombro _"¿Te gusta alguien?"_ Pregunta pero la respuesta que obtiene es una reacción bastante dramática. 

Jaehyun se levanta de su banqueta y se marcha sin decir ni una palabra, bajo la atónita mirada de sus amigos. 

 _"¿Sabían algo de esto?"_ Ten es el único que se atreve a hablar.  

 _"No, creí que le entusiasmaba mucho eso de su cumpleaños el 14 de Febrero"_ Hansol confiesa y mira a Yuta _"Hey"_ Toca su hombro _"¿Tú sabes algo?"_

Yuta voltea y se dirige a Ten _"Dile a tu amigo que no pienso volver a hablarle en toda mi vida y que no se nada de lo que le pasa a Jaehyun. Adiós"_ Toma sus cosas y se va. 

 _"Ashhh"_ Ten protesta _"¿Por qué se comportan así? No lo soporto"_ y se recuesta en el mostrador. 

 _"Tranquilo. Ya sabes como es Yuta"_ Guarda la caja de bombones en su morral. _"Yo lo arreglo"_ Dice y sale del lugar, siguiendo sus pasos. 

 _"¡Yuta!"_ Lo llama pero no se da vuelta. _"¡Vamos, no seas infantil!"_ Apresura sus pasos hasta alcanzarlo. Intenta tomarlo del brazo pero no se detiene. Se adelanta interceptando su camino. _"¡Yuta Nakamoto! ¿Qué es esta escena de escuela primaria? Te estoy hablando y vas a escucharme"_

Yuta lo mira. Frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. _"No tengo nada que decirte. Déjame pasar"_

Hansol no dice nada, mantiene fija su mirada, directamente hacia sus ojos. Sabe que en el momento en que estos se tornan brillosos, está a punto de quebrarse. Y efectivamente eso sucede. 

Yuta suspira, mira hacia un costado _"6 años"_ murmura. 

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¡Dije, 6 años!"_ Se exaspera. _"Teníamos 6 años cuando nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos ¿Lo recuerdas o no?"_

_"Si, lo recuerdo pero eso que tie-"_

_"Desde ese momento, jamás nos ocultamos nada, jamás existió una mentira entre nosotros. ¿Si o no?"_

_"Si. Y aún sigue siendo así"_

_"¡No! ¡No mientas!"_ Se enfada aún más. Lo mira directamente a los ojos _"Hace unos días que vives ocultándome todo lo que haces, me mientes, me evitas, me ignoras y ¿sabes? Puedo llegar a perdonar eso, pero no puedo perdonar que me ocultes cosas importantes durante tanto tiempo. Me molesta, me molesta mucho. Creí que éramos amigos, creí que yo era importante en tu vida. Tú sabes más de mi que yo mismo, pero yo ¿qué se de ti?"_

_"Todo"_

_"No. ¡Deja de hacer eso!"_ Golpea su brazo porque descargarse de esa manera es la única forma que encuentra para evitar que las lágrimas caigan. " _Tú, idiota. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de alguien? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él y no - …"_

Hansol lo observa con seriedad _"¿Y no qué...?"_

Yuta guarda silencio y levanta la bufanda, tapando la mitad de su rostro. 

_"Yuta, lo siento, Juro que iba a contarte pero no sabía por dónde empezar. No es fácil contarle a tu mejor amigo que te gusta un chico y..."_

Baja de nuevo su bufanda _"No quiero escucharte"_

_"Pero.."_

_"No quiero"_

_"¿Entonces que quieres?"_

_"Estar solo. Déjame solo"_  

Vuelve a cubrir su rostro. Se tapa con la capucha de su campera y se marcha. No quiere seguir escuchando la voz de Hansol, porque no puede evitar sentirse herido ante cada palabra que él dice. 

* * *

 

Jaemin camina hacia la salida sin decir ni una palabra. Es algo que a Jeno le sorprende. Se conocían hace muy poco, pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para saber que Jaemin no era la clase de persona que guarda silencio por más de 10 minutos. 

 _"Bucky quiere hacer el bien"_ Rompe el silencio, con su mente aún en 'Civil War'. Jeno sólo asiente, está de acuerdo en eso de defender a Bucky.

Jaemin continúa su relato. _"Por eso se queda atornillado en ese lugar. Bucky es bondadoso y leal y cuidadoso y moriría por aquellos que él considera suyos ¿Entiendes? él se apega a la gente, los cuida, se preocupa. El cariño está tan arraigado en su naturaleza que, incluso cuando esas mismas personas que por la mañana le dicen 'buen día soldado' 'buen trabajo', lo tiran al hielo, lo mandan a matar... él se queda. Se queda porque ellos son lo único que tiene y así, acepta el abuso. Bucky no lucha, él quiere ayudar."_

Suspira luego de su diplomático descargo. 

Jeno se queda callado por unos segundos. _"El bien se hace grande; El mal se vuelve peor. El hombre fuerte que ha conocido el poder toda su vida, puede perder el respeto por ese poder. Pero un hombre débil conoce el valor de la fuerza y la compasión."_

Jaemin lo observa sorprendido. _"¿Qué fue eso?"_

Jeno se sonroja y sonríe _"Es una frase, no recuerdo dónde la leí pero me recuerda a Bucky"_

Su corazón se llena de felicidad _"No puedo creer que al fín alguien comprende mi amor por Bucky Barnes, en serio, siempre que hablo de Civil Wars todos comienzan con su Team Iron Man – Team Cap y yo estoy como 'No lo se amigo, yo sólo estoy aquí por Bucky'"_

Jeno comienza a reir sin decir nada. 

Jaemin lo observa mientras caminan a la par, hacia un rumbo incierto _"¿A ti no te sorprende?"_  

Jeno niega moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado _"No, siempre fui fan de los cómics. Tu también ¿Verdad?"_

 _"Si, desde el el jardín de infantes. Aún no sabía leer pero amaba ver los dibujos, recuerdo que tenía un amigo que era igual que yo y siempre jugábamos a ser superheroes."_  Suspira al recordar _"Que buenos recuerdos, me pregunto que será de su vida, nunca más volví a verlo"_

 _"Hamburguesas"_ Jeno parece cambiar de tema rotundamente. A Jaemin no le molesta, por el contrario, le parece muy divertido que sea una persona tan random. 

_"¿Quieres hamburguesas?"_

_"Si ¿Vamos?"_  

Jaemin asiente, después de todo, esta tarde la reservó exclusivamente para su nuevo amigo. Caminan mientras siguen hablando de superheroes, Marvel y también descubre que Jeno es fan de Digimón y Pokémon. Jaemin comienza a preguntarse cómo es que jamás se había cruzado con él en su vida, siendo que son tan parecidos. Entran a Mc Donalds y no es sorpresa que ambos pidan el mismo menú.  

 _"¿Hace mucho vives en la ciudad?"_ Jaemin pregunta mientras moja sus papas fritas en ketchup. 

Jeno piensa por unos segundos _"Me mudé este año, pero he vivido aquí cuando era más chico"_

_"oh, interesante. Entonces ¿Aún no tienes muchos amigos aquí?"_

_"Podría decirse que tú eres lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo aparte de mi compañero de banco"_ Ríe a pesar de que su confesión fuera bastante triste. 

Jaemin se queda callado por unos segundos y se apura en tragar su comida en el momento en que se le ocurre una (no tan) brillante idea. _"¿Por qué no invitamos a comer a tu compañero de banco y yo invito a mi amigo Mark? Así todos nos conocemos y puedes tener nuevos amigos."_

_"¿Tu crees?"_

_"¡Si!"_ Habla con la boca llena.  

Jeno comienza a reir. _"Eres muy especial"_  
 

Jaemin sonríe al principio, hasta que se da cuenta que esa frase puede abarcar muchas cosas _"¿Eso es bueno o es malo?"_

_"Eres muy especial en el buen sentido"_

Jaemin no tiene otra opción más que tomar un sorbo de su gaseosa e intentar disimular cuanto lo ha hecho sonrojar esa simple frase. 

* * *

 

Taeyong se sienta en las banquetas altas de la barra y espera ser atendido. Mira con discreción pero no encuentra a Taeil por ninguna parte. Se acomoda en su lugar cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo: Usar a Johnny de excusa para volver a ese lugar y volver a ver al agradable mesero que siempre lo hace sonreír.  

Cursi. 

Demasiado para ser un pensamiento que sale de la cabeza de alguien como Taeyong, que lo más cerca que estuvo del amor, fue cuando encontró en la calle a Ruby y la llevo a su apartamento porque algo en su corazón decía que esa hermosa cachorrita debía ser suya (aunque Johnny pensara lo contrario) 

 _"Hola ¿Cuál es tu pedido?"_ Una voz que no es la de Taeil lo hace volver al mundo. 

Taeyong se sorprende al ver que es precisamente Ten quien lo atiende. _"Hola, eh... quiero un café descafeinado y una galleta"_

_"Genial ¿Qué galleta vas a llevar?"_

_"Uhm"_ Piensa un poco, porque en verdad quiere comer la misma galleta que Taeil le había regalado la última vez que estuvo allí. _"No lo se, el mesero que me atendió el otro día dijo que era su favorita"_

Ten lo observa y sonríe _"¿Hablas de Doyoung o Taeil?"_

 _"Taeil"_ Responde con seguridad _"… creo"_ Intenta disimular que sabía a la perfección el nombre del mesero. 

_"Ah, las de avena y miel son sus favoritas. Te sirvo una de esas. ¿Algo más?"_

_"No, no. Gracias"_

Ten vuelve a sonreír y por momentos Taeyong comprende porque Johnny está tan obsesionado con él. Su sonrisa realmente es sanadora.  

Mientras espera su pedido, una clienta entra y se acerca al mostrador. Ten la recibe cordialmente. 

_"Buenos días ¿Qué desea comprar?"_

_"Chocolates . Necesito encargar chocolates para mañana"_ Contesta un tanto reacia. 

_"Oh, lo siento. Ya no tomamos pedidos para mañana. El local estará cerrado y solo repartiremos los chocolates que nos han encargado hasta el día de ay-"_

_"¿Es una broma, verdad?"_ La mujer lo interrumpe levantando la voz. 

_"No, de verdad lo lamento"_

_"¡Yo necesito esos chocolates para mañana!"_

_"Puede comprar algunos de los que ya tenemos preparados"_

_"¡No! ¡Yo necesito chocolates con gustos especiales!¡No quiero esta mierda que le vendes a todo el mundo!"_

La mujer grita y protesta sin parar. Ten guarda la calma pero su rostro luce pálido y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.  

 _"Señora, tranquila"_ Taeyong intenta intervenir. 

 _"Nadie está hablando contigo, mocoso"_ Responde con el mismo tono de agresividad con el que se dirige a Ten. 

Doyoung ,que escucha el escándalo, se acerca pero ya es un poco tarde. La mujer se marcha del lugar sin dejar de tirar insultos al aire. _"Hey ¿Qué sucedió?"_ Pregunta y palmea la espalda de Ten que aún se encuentra en shock. 

 _"Sólo le dije que podía tomar su pedido y se – e- no - ...jo"_ entrecorta la última palabra porque claramente está al borde del llanto y Doyoung lo sabe, así que intenta consolarlo. 

_"Tranquilo. Tranquilo. No pienses en eso, ya pasó."_

_"Fuiste muy amable con ella"_ Taeyong interviene _"No te sientas mal. Ella es la desquiciada"_

 _"Además, mañana al fin podrás descansar un poco después de tantos dias de trabajo, piensa en eso y en el loro."_ Doyoung aplica su lado maternal, sin embargo algo en sus palabras hace que Taeyong le preste más atención de lo debido. 

Ten sonríe al escucharlo. Asiente y se retira para preparar el café que Taeyong le pidió. 

 _"¿Loro?"_ Necesita saber si ese loro del que hablan, es el mismo que él está pensando. 

Doyoung se ríe _"Si, nos dijo que hace uno o dos días, un cliente imitó a un loro y le dio mucha gracia, creo que no ha hablado de otra cosa más que eso en este tiempo. Está loco"_ confiesa y sigue con sus obligaciones.  

Ten regresa con su pedido _"Era para llevar ¿Verdad?"_

 _"uhm.. Si."_ Saca dinero de su billetera para pagar. _"ah, por cierto ¿Entonces mañana el negocio permanecerá cerrado?"_

 _"Oh, si. Tengo muchos pedidos que entregar y además es el cumpleaños de uno de mis mejores amigos. Y para ser sinceros, creo que necesito descansar al menos un día."_ Sus grandes ojeras lo dicen todo.  

_"Pero aún así ¿Harás personalmente el delivery de chocolates?"_

_"eh. Si"_

_"Genial. Gracias."_ Se levanta de su asiento, pero antes de irse toma una servilleta y saca una lapicera de su morral _"¿puedes hacerme un favor?"_ Pregunta mientras escribe su número de teléfono _"¿Podrías darle esto al otro mesero?"_

_"¿Doyoung?"_

_"No, el otro"_ siempre intenta disimular que sabe a la perfección su nombre. 

Ten sonríe porque a pesar de que Taeyong lo intente, es evidente su mala actuación _"Taeil"_

_"Eh, si. Él. Gracias de nuevo"_

Y se marcha elaborando un plan para que Johnny sea feliz en San Valentin. Aunque también espera que un mensaje de Taeil llegue pronto. 

* * *

 

Renjun observa a su hermano en silencio, mientras intenta procesar la información que acaba de recibir frente a sus dos mejores amigos.  

 _"SiCheng"_ Lo nombra _"¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste a buscarme al colegio, dejaste que Chenle y Jisung vengan conmigo, nos preparaste la merienda y te ofreces a hacer nuestra tarea, a cambio de que pensemos que puedes regalarle a TU..."_ (énfasis en la palabra TU) _"novio?"_

SiCheng asiente y sonríe. 

 _"No creo que sea un mal trato"_ Chenle saca sus libros de matemáticas _"SiCheng gege ¿Qué tan bueno eres en esto?"_

 _"¡No!"_ Renjun lo detiene _"No podemos hacer eso. SiCheng, si nosotros pensamos que puedes regalarle, el regalo pierde sentido ¿Comprendes? Además"_ Hace una pausa y se cruza de brazos _"Odio los sobornos"_

SiCheng mira el plato de dulces que está frente a ellos _"No son sobornos, son pastelitos de chocolate"_

 _"Aishh"_ Renjun se queja _"No entiendes nada"_

 _"Yo"_ Jisung habla pero se detiene. Piensa unos segundos y con su mirada fija en la nada, confiesa _"No se nada de amor, aún no he dado mi primer beso"_

Chenle se ríe y Renjun lo golpea por debajo de la mesa. 

 _"Ya llegará el día en que te enamores y encuentres a esa persona especial"_ SiCheng lo consuela. Suspira al recordar como él y su novio se conocieron. _"Cuando lo conocí, tampoco había dado mi primer beso. Él siempre fue muy popular, así que seguramente  yo no fui su primera vez... recuerdo cuando nos besamos que-"_

 _"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!"_ Renjun lo interrumpe _"No creo que quieras contarle tantos detalles a tu hermano menor y a sus amigos"_

 _"Ugh"_ Chenle no puede evitar hacer gestos de disgusto al escuchar parte de la historia " _¿Cómo pueden creer que es divertido eso de  compartir saliva?"_

 _"Ya basta"_ Renjun parece ser el único que quiere olvidar el tema. 

 _"Que asco, ya no quiero dar mi primer beso"_ Jisung comienza a creer que eso del amor y de las parejas no es algo que le interese en ese momento. 

 _"Okey. Ya_ " Renjun observa a SiCheng con enfado _"¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? ¿Eh?"_

_"¿El regalo de mi novio?"_

_"¿Qué parte de tenemos 15 años y no sabemos nada de amor, no comprendes?"_

SiCheng se tira sobre la mesa dramáticamente _"Ya no se a quien más pedirle ayuda, estoy desesperado. San Valentin es mañana y no tengo ningún regalo, ni nada especial para darle."_ Levanta la vista y los observa _"¿Qué es especial para ustedes?"_

Los 3 se quedan callados. Renjun no piensa contestar esa pregunta porque está 100% convencido de que no tiene la solución para el problema de su hermano. Jisung simplemente siente incomodidad, mientras que Chenle... 

_"Pokémon"_

SiCheng pone su atención sobre él _"¿Pokémon?"_

_"Si, es genial. Para mi es especial salir a cazarlos."_

Renjun vuelve a golpearlo por debajo de la mesa _"Él no está hablando de eso-"_

 _"¿Cazar Pokémons?"_ SiCheng parece entusiasmado con la idea. 

_"Eh...si, la realidad virtual es magia"_

_"¿Magia?"_ Piensa unos segundos. Se incorpora y sonríe _"¡Eso es!¡Ya se que voy a regalarle! ¡Gracias por ayudarme!"_

 _"Genial, entonces ya podemos irnos"_ Renjun quiere escapar de esta situación vergonzosa. Se levanta y toma sus cosas. 

 _"Un momento"_ Chenle parece no estar muy convencido con el hecho de irse _"Él dijo que nos haría la tarea si lo ayudábamos"_  Levanta su libro de matemáticas _"Pero yo veo mis ejercicios de matemática en blanco"_

 _"No, no."_ Renjun le saca el libro y lo guarda en su mochila _"Dije que nada de sobornos"_ Lo toma del brazo y se acercan a la puerta. 

Jisung se inclina un poco para saludar _"Gracias por la merienda Hyung."_

 _"De nada"_ SiCheng se levanta y los sigue hasta la puerta. _"Renjun"_

Voltea a verlo _"¿Qué sucede ahora?"_

 _"Te amo. Mi pequeño bebé Moomin"_ Y lo abraza como un padre feliz y orgulloso. Besa su frente y acomoda su cabello. 

Chenle y Jisung ríen por lo bajo mientras se marchan. Renjun no dice ni una palabra hasta que ya están a varias cuadras del lugar. 

 _"Ni se les ocurra hacer bromas al respecto"_ Sentencia, aún sonrojado.  

Jisung niega moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado pero conteniendo la risa. 

Chenle es un poco más atrevido _"No te preocupes, pequeño bebé Moomin"_ intenta abrazarlo para imitar a SiCheng pero Renjun lo empuja y así comienza otra de sus interminables peleas en donde Chenle ríe a carcajadas y Renjun protesta porque no resiste su aegyo.  

Jisung los observa y sonríe. Quizás no sepa nada sobre el amor, pero presiente que en unos años, será él quien deba ayudarlos a elegir regalos de pareja para San Valentin.


	4. CUATRO

Ten lo observa desde la puerta. Hace exactamente 1 hora y 15 minutos que se encuentra en la misma posición sin decir ni una palabra. Sentado en la cama, cubriéndose con su manta favorita dejando libre solamente su rostro y mirando hacia la nada misma. Yuta parece un cosplay de E.T. 

 _"¿No vas a desayunar?"_ Pregunta pero no obtiene respuesta alguna. Así que finalmente se decide a entrar. Se sienta a su lado. _"Yuta ¿Qué sucede?"_

 _"Nada"_ Su respuesta es rápida y concreta. 

_"No quieres contarme"_

_"No me pasa nada"_

_"Está bien"_ Se resigna sólo un poco _"¿Quieres que llame a Hansol para que puedan arreglar las cosas?"_ Ten propone esa opción porque cree que es lo más conveniente, sin embargo el resultado es totalmente inverso al esperado. 

 _"¡No quiero verlo!"_ Yuta se cubre el rostro con la manta _"Hansol ya no me quiere"_  

Ten se ríe, piensa que es una broma, pero Yuta habla más en serio que nunca. Toca su hombro _"Yuta, Hansol sí te quiere, eres su mejor amigo."_

 _"¡Ese es el maldito problema!"_ Grita y se destapa _"Hansol me quiere solo como amigo porque soy feo"_

Realmente Ten piensa que esta situación es desopilante. No puede evitar reír nuevamente _"¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?"_

Y cuando cree que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor, Yuta aprieta sus labios entre sí y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Respira profundo y no puede contenerse más. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer. 

_"Un momento ¿Estás llorando?"_

_"No. Me transpiran los ojos. ¿Qué me estás preguntando?"_ Yuta grita _"Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, iba con un chico alto, de pelo marrón y ambos eran felices. Hansol me lo dijo, me dijo que estaba enamorado de él y que iba a confesarse en San Valentin"_

_"Oh, entonces para eso eran los chocolates"_

Las palabras de Ten sólo hacen que Yuta llore aún más "Perdón, perdón. Cálmate" palmea su espalda _"Sigo sin entender que parte de todo esto te molesta tanto"_

 _"¿Acaso no lo ves? Hansol encontró a otra persona, a otro chico, y ese chico no...."_ Se queda callado. 

 _"Y ese chico no eres tu."_ Ten continúa su frase. 

_"¿Intentas ayudarme con eso o qué?"_

Ten suspira _"¿Hansol sabe que estás enamorado de él?"_

_"¿Eh?"_

_"¿No se lo has dicho aún?"_

_"¡Yo no estoy enamorado!"_

_"¿Entonces por que lloras como un bebé?"_

_"¡Porque Hansol está con otra persona que no soy yo!"_

_"¿Y porque te importa tanto ser esa persona que siempre está con Hansol?"_

Yuta no responde. Deja de llorar y se queda callado. Vuelve a mirar hacia la nada.  

 _"… mierda"_ rompe el silencio y mira a Ten _"¿Me gusta Hansol?"_

_"¡No lo sé! ¡Eso deberías saberlo tu!"_

Yuta otra vez permanece en silencio. 

Ten no soporta la situación _"Aish._ _Esta noche le dirás todo lo que lo amas. Detén esta historia dramática de una buena vez."_

Yuta lo observa marcharse, no sin antes hacer una última pregunta. 

_"¿Ten?"_

Se detiene antes de cruzar la puerta _"¿Qué sucede?"_

_"¿Tu crees que soy lindo?"_

Ten voltea los ojos y cierra la puerta sin responder a esa pregunta. 

* * *

 

Mark mira el reloj. Aún no puede creer que faltará a su clase de natación sólo por Jaemin. Esta vez en verdad no quiere fallarle, esta vez quiere ser ese amigo que él tanto reclama y ser puntual, divertirse y en especial, conocer al tan famoso 'Jeno' del que tanto ha hablado en estos últimos días. No puede negarlo, siente un poco de curiosidad y celos al pensar que Jaemin podría encontrar a un nuevo mejor amigo, pero al mismo tiempo sospecha que nada entre esos dos terminará en una simple amistad.  

Cierra su abrigo, hace frío y anuncian algunas leves tormentas de nieve. Sin embargo, pensar en eso no lo detiene y se dirige camino al ascensor. Mark sabe que es San Valentin, y que las calles estarán llenas de parejas haciendo cosas cursis, mas no le importa ser testigo del amor de otras personas porque él nunca se ha puesto a pensar en eso. Mark con su tan ocupada agenda, jamás tiene tiempo para las historias del corazón, para pensar en otra persona ni mucho menos para enamorarse. Él piensa que está bien la soledad, aunque a veces la mente y el corazón no caminan en la misma dirección.  

Mientras espera que la puerta del ascensor termine de cerrar, alguien entra apurado, escribiendo lo que parece ser un mensaje con su celular. Mark protesta en su interior y en el momento en que las puertas se cierran, sus miradas chocan.  

DongHyuck hace un enorme gesto de disgusto y le da la espalda mientras presiona el botón del piso 1. Ambos se quedan en silencio. El ambiente es tan tenso que hasta respirar es incómodo.  

Mark intenta concentrarse en otra cosa, aunque sus ojos no pueden evitar fijarse en DongHyuck. Lleva una abrigada chaqueta azul, un gorro bordó y jeans negros rasgados. Nunca notó que él tiene un gran sentido de la moda ni que es realmente alto. Aún así suspira, no pretende que su vecino le agrade sólo porque sabe como vestirse, en verdad quiere salir de ese diminuto lugar ya mismo. 

Un ruido realmente extraño, realmente horrible, se escucha al mismo tiempo que el ascensor hace un extraño movimiento. DongHyuck presiona los botones del tablero, pero las luces titilan y el ascensor deja de moverse. 

 _"¿Qué has hecho?"_ Mark se acerca desesperado y presiona los botones por su cuenta. 

 _"¡Nada! ¡Yo no hice nada!"_ Lo aparta _"El ascensor dejó de funcionar."_

 _"¡¿Qué?!"_ Grita y entra en pánico, caminando hacia atrás, chocando su espalda contra la pared. _"¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!"_

DongHyuck lo mira en silencio durante unos segundos _"¿Terminaste de llorar como un niño pequeño? Genial"_ Vuelve a mirar el tablero y presiona un botón rojo. Una voz se escucha al otro lado. 

_"Servicio técnico"_

_"Hola, disculpe pero el ascensor principal dejó de funcionar. Yo y otro inquilino, nos quedamos encerrados."_

_"Mantengan la calma hasta que llegue el técnico"_

_"Muchas gracias"_

DongHyuck suelta el botón y voltea a mirar a Mark que ahora está sentado en el suelo. Visto desde ese lugar, no sólo actúa como un niño pequeño, si no que también parece serlo. Suspira y se cruza de brazos. _"¿Eres claustrofóbico o algo de eso?"_

Mark asiente _"¿Cuánto tardarán en arreglarlo?"_

_"Uhm, no lo sé ¿Un par de horas?"_

_"Aish"_ Mira su teléfono y descubre que su señal es nula.  

Sabe que Jaemin no perdonará otro desplante y jamás creerá esta historia del ascensor.  Pero aún así, su fobia a los espacios pequeños y cerrados es tan fuerte que no puede evitar pensar en ello más que en un muy factible enojo de su mejor amigo. Por eso sus manos sudan, su corazón se acelera y comienza a sentir que la ropa lo sofoca y lo deja sin aire.  

Donghyuck lo observa y luego de unos segundos se percata de lo que sucede realmente. Se sienta a su lado y toca su rodilla, indicando que le preste atención.  

_"Respira por la nariz y llena tu estómago de aire. Exhala por la boca."_

Mark lo escucha con atención pero sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Aún así le hace caso y sigue su consejo.  

 _"¿Te sientes mejor?"_ Pregunta y Mark simplemente asiente, mientras se recuesta contra la pared y cierra los ojos.  

Donghyuck no puede evitar sentir ternura. Sí, él nunca fue una persona amable con Mark. Sí, él volvió una gran tortura los últimos 3 días de su vida. Pero Mark está sentado a su lado, con grandes ojeras de cansancio, vulnerable y frágil, contando hasta 10 y volviéndo a empezar, con su abrigo gigante y su cabello negro alborotado ¿Quién en este mundo podría evitar sonreír al verlo así? Donghyuck sonríe. Él no es la excepción. 

Son las 5:25 pm. Se da cuenta que llevan más de 20 minutos allí, cuando siente algo pesado que cae sobre su hombro y encuentra Mark, profundamente dormido. El color rojo rellena sus mejillas y por un momento piensa en despertarlo, pero ahí va de nuevo, esa imagen de fragilidad y cansancio que lo hacen ver como un niño pequeño que toma una siesta después de un largo día de juegos en el jardín de infantes. Donghyuck suspira porque no puede evitar sentirse tonto y vulnerable. Mira al techo del ascensor que parece no tener intenciones de moverse. Comienza a cantar, casi en un susurro, intentando que Mark no pierda el sueño.  

 

 

> _You are not alone_  
>  _I am here with you_  
>  _Though you're far away_  
>  _I am here to stay_  
>  _you are not alone_  
>  _I am here with you_  
>  _Though we're far apart_  
>  _You're always in my heart_

 

Mark escucha esa voz familiar en sus sueños, abre los ojos lentamente, entonces se da cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuvo un tanto equivocado. Donghyuck canta una de sus canciones favoritas de Michael Jackson y su voz es la misma que ha oído durante las últimas noches. Mark vuelve a cerrar los ojos para que él no se de cuenta de que está despierto. No es una mujer. Había sido Donghyuck todo este tiempo. Entonces se pregunta si debe pedir disculpas por eso, decir algo como 'Lo lamento, pero es que de verdad suenas como una chica' o mejor dejar las cosas como están. Mark elije la segunda opción.  

De pronto un ruido horrendo se escucha. Las luces del ascensor comienzan a prender y apagarse. Todo se mueve de manera abrupta. Mark se levanta del suelo de un salto.  

 _"Oh no."_ Se lamenta y comienza a sentir pánico otra vez. _"¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!"_ Comienza a gritar.  

Donghyuck se acerca e intenta traer la calma. _"Ya. Ya. No sucede nada"_

_"¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE VAMOS A MORIR ATRAPADOS EN ESTE LUGAR?"_

_"No va  pasar eso"_

_"SI. SI. VAMOS A MORIR. ¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!"_

Donghyuck lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude _"¡Basta idiota!"_

_"¡VAMOS A MORIR!"_

Su plan falla así que opta por la opción B y lo besa.  

Mark no entiende que sucede pero las luces parecen moverse junto con el ascensor y en lo único que encuentra calma es en los labios de Donghyuck sobre los suyos. Por eso cierra los ojos y sus manos buscan sostenerse en él. Es cuando todo se ilumina y el movimiento cesa y ambos se separan, mirandose fijamente a los ojos. Las puertas se abren. 

 _"Al fin"_ Festeja el hombre que está parado al otro lado _"Creí que jamás podría arreglar esta cosa y morían ahí dentro"_ Mark y Donghyuck lo observan con pánico. _"Fue una broma"_ Admite y hace una larga pausa _"Entonces .. ¿Van a quedarse ahí un rato , o?"_

Donghyuck reacciona pero no piensa decir nada al respecto de lo que acaba de pasar. Mira el reloj en su celular. 5:48 pm. _"Es tarde"_ Dice mientras se marcha, dejando (Como siempre) a Mark con muchas cosas que decir.  

* * *

 

6 pm. Jaemin suspira _"Bien, sabía que Mark no vendría"_ Guarda su celular y se levanta del banco. _"No voy a quedarme sentado esperando a alguien que no vendrá, mejor hagamos algo"_

Jeno asiente, está de acuerdo con la idea a pesar de que su amigo tampoco llegó y se siente un poco decepcionado. _"¿A dónde quieres ir?"_

 _"No lo se, el parque es gigantesco, caminemos un poco"_ Propone y ambos comienzan su recorrido. 

Hace frío y eso le recuerda a Jaemin cuanto odia el invierno. Los días parecen más cortos y aunque apenas son las 6:10 pm, el cielo está nublado y todo indica que nevará muy pronto.  

 _"Hey, vayamos ahÍ"_ señala un par de hamacas vacías. Corre hacia ellas, con Jeno siguiendo sus pasos y observando cada uno de sus movimientos.  

Ambos se sientan y comienzan a mecerse. 

 _"Es un poco vergonzoso ¿No crees?"_ Jeno pregunta y sonríe, piensa que esta parte del parque es sólo para niños pequeños, aunque no haya nadie además de ellos dos en ese lugar. 

Jaemin comienza a reír _"Yo creo que es aburrido, hagamos que sea divertido"_ y se para sobre su hamaca mientras va hacía adelante y hacia atrás a gran velocidad. _"¡Woooooh!" Grita y es feliz "¡Vamos Jeno, inténtalo es divertido!"_

 _"No, no. Gracias"_ Se ríe. 

 _"¡Vamos!"_ Insiste y cambia su tono de voz _"Soy Iron Man y vengo a matar a Bucky, solo el Capitán América podrá detenerme"_

Jeno no se resiste a esa invitación, así que se para sobre su hamaca " _¡Capitán América al rescate!"_ Grita y su juego comienza. 

Jaemin recuerda lo divertido que solía ser imaginar que es un superheroe, jamás lo había vuelto a hacer desde que ese niño, con el que jugaba en ese mismo parque a la edad de 6 años, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. 

Los dos terminan cayendo al suelo bajo un gran ataque de risa. Jaemin suspira. Cree que el haber decidido ir al cine en soledad hace un par de días, fue una de las mejores decisiones de su vida. Observa a Jeno mientras se ríe sin parar, acostado en el pasto a su lado. Un leve rocío golpéa sus rostros.  

 _"Realemente siento que tu y yo nos conocemos, desde hace mucho tiempo"_ Jaemin admite sin dejar de mirar cada una de sus facciones.  

Jeno sólo sonríe. Se sienta en el suelo y flecciona las rodillas, para poder apoyar sus brazos en ellas. Suspira. _"Bien, tengo que admitirlo"_ Dice  

Jaemin se incorpora para terminar sentado a su lado. _"¿Qué cosa?"_

_"Es un poco desepcionante que no me recuerdes, pero, voy a disculparte por eso, sólo porque se que han pasado muchos años y cambié bastante"_

Lo observa sin comprender _"¿De qué estás hablando?"_

_"Hablo de que cuando teníamos 6 años, solíamos jugar juntos en este mismo parque a este mismo juego"_

Jaemin se queda callado. Lo observa de pies a cabeza. Lo examina con la mirada, atento a cada detalle, cada gesto. Entonces comprende porque Jeno era tan familiar, porque siempre sintió que ya había visto su rostro alguna vez.  

_"¿Es broma? ¿En serio eres tú?"_

Jeno asiente. _"Supongo que también es válido que no me recuerdes, por el hecho de que jamás nos dijimos nuestros nombres, sólo nos dedicábamos a jugar y así éramos felices"_

 _"Espera"_ Hace una corta pausa _"Entonces ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"_

Lo mira durante unos segundos _"Tu sonrisa no cambió con el paso del tiempo."_

Es el momento en donde Jaemin vuelve a sonrojarse porque Jeno es tán gentil y siempre tiene algún cumplido que decir, sumado al pequeño detalle de que se conocen desde la infancia, todo parece ser un círculo perfecto. 

 _"Tú si cambiaste"_ Dice y hunde su dedo en sus mejillas haciéndolo reír y ¡POW! Ahí va esa luz en su sonrisa que parece dejarlo completamente ciego. Jaemin se aparta porque  si permanece allí por un minuto más, está seguro de que caerá en un abismo sin salida. Entonces es cuando admite que claramente no conoció a Jeno porque nada queda de ese niño de 6 años en él, mucho menos en su mandíbula marcada y su voz gruesa y profunda.  

 _"Supongo que eso se llama crecer"_ Bromea y se levanta extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. 

Jaemin se para y se cruza de brazos _"Hey. Aparecer luego de 50 siglos solo hace que mi enfado vuelva a nacer"_ confiesa. _"Cuando te fuiste nunca dijiste adiós. Así que ahora debes prometer algo"_

 _"Uhm"_ Jeno analiza la situación _"Está bien ¿Qué cosa?"_

 _"Que la próxima vez que te vayas, al menos me dirás a dónde"_ Extiende su dedo meñique. _"¿Lo prometes?"_

Jeno se ríe y acepta el trato enganchando su dedo con el suyo. _"Prometo que jamás volveré a irme de tu lado"_ Su promesa parece un tanto más profunda y concreta. 

Jaemin sonríe mientras sus dedos siguen entrelazados. Jeno lo toma por sorpresa cuando en un solo movimiento, termina sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.  

_"Tus manos están frías. Vamos a tomar un capuchino"_

Jaemin asiente y sin soltarse, caminan juntos, sin perder la costumbre de sus largas y profundas charlas sobre Marvel. 

* * *

 

 

> _'Misión cumplida ;) '_

Taeyong lee el mensaje de Taeil y sonríe. 

 

 

> _'Genial ¿Sabes a que hora suele terminar el delivery?'_

Envía y la respuesta solo tarda unos pocos segundos en llegar. 

 

 

> _'Nunca es más de las 6pm'_

Taeyong mira el reloj, son las 5.30pm. Su plan de dejar a Johnny solo en casa, para que sea él quien se encargue de recibir a Ten cuando llegue, parece ir sobre ruedas. Taeil se encargó de que esa sea la última entrega, así no tendrá ningún apuro de quedarse a charlar o quizás pasar para quedarse a cenar. Sin importar lo que suceda, sabe que esta es la ocasión perfecta para que (finalmente) los dos se den la oportunidad de conocerse, o quizás para que Johnny vuelva a hacer esa estúpida imitación del loro que tanto divirtió a Ten. Daba igual, siempre y cuando todo termine con un final feliz. 

 

 

> _'Entonces me iré. No era mi plan salir de casa un día como hoy, pero son los sacrificios de la amistad'_
> 
> _' Hahaha que buen amigo'_

El mensaje de Taeil lo hace sonrojar por completo, pero no responde porque él aún sigue escribiendo. 

 

 

> _'Debo irme. Me avisas cualquier cosa.. Ok? :P"_
> 
> _'Ok. Gracias'_

Y allí termina la charla. 'Debo irme' Taeyong vuelve a leer esa parte del mensaje. Taeil debe irse, precisamente debe salir un 14 de Febrero. 'Es obvio' piensa mientras se levanta del sillón y prepara su abrigo para salir. Taeil es apuesto, gentil y sociable... ninguno de esas cualidades son factibles con el hecho de quedarse en su casa, solo, una noche como la de hoy. Seguramente él tenga a esa persona especial con quien celebrar y no le molesta pensarlo, aunque en su interior algo parece quebrarse un poco.  

 _"Me voy a comprar"_ miente y golpea la puerta del dormitorio de Johnny _"Debes estar atento a la entrada, no voy a llevar la llave"_ vuelve a mentir. En verdad, Taeyong sabe que Johnny no abrirá la puerta a nadie en este día, pero con esta condición, deberá estar atento al timbre, si no quiere que  Taeyong grite enfadado y Rubi ladre sin parar.  

 _"Está bien"_ acepta y sale de su habitación usando una bata acuadrillé, sobre su piyama de nubes. Su pelo marrón alborotado y sus pantuflas de perrito talle 47, no son precisamente tips favorables a la hora de recibir al amor de tu vida. Pero ¿Qué más podría decirle? Johnny era genuinamente un osito de felpa de 2 metros que había cobrado vida.  

Sin más vueltas al asunto, Taeyong sale de su casa. Johnny está acostado en el sillón mirando al techo, pensando en cómo olvidar a Ten mientras lo único que hace es seguir recordándolo. Las ironías de la vida.  

Luego de unos pocos minutos, el timbre suena. Johnny protesta al levantarse del sillón y caminar hacia la puerta "Aish ¿Por qué no llevas llave si piensas estar entrando y saliendo a cada rato?" Se queja mientras gira el picaporte y abre.  

 _"Hola, el Delivery de San Valentin llegó"_ Ten sonríe y extiende una enorme bolsa con cajas de chocolates frente a sus ojos. 

Johnny no reacciona. Quizás es porque aún siente vergüenza o quizás es porque sus pantuflas de perritos son aún más ridículas que su imitación del loro. No lo sabe y se congela frente a la perfección de Ten, que se da cuenta de la incomodidad y agita un poco la bolsa, esperando que Johnny la sostenga. Y aunque lo hace, y ahora los chocolates ya están en manos de su dueño, sigue sin decir nada, sólo se dedica a mirar a Ten y al suelo de manera repetitiva. 

 _"Bien, necesito tu firma aquí"_ Ten le da un papel y una lapicera. Johnny firma, y por cierto, Ten sonríe porque su letra es realmente hermosa. _"Genial. Gracias"_

Johnny asiente. Su cara transmite un 0% de todas sus emociones en ese momento. Pero aún así  Ten se queda allí parado, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no lo hace. Johnny toma la iniciativa para volver a meterse a su casa, para encerrarse en su cuarto y para pensar en todas las cosas que le dirá a Taeyong cuando llegue, porque está seguro de que su 'Me voy a comprar' fue una mentira para obligarlo a salir y que  se encuentre con Ten. 

 _"Eh ¡Espera!"_ Ten lo detiene y saca otra caja de su morral. _"Lo olvidaba, esto también es tuyo"_ y mete el objeto dentro de la bolsa que Johnny carga como un zombie. "Bueno, ahora si. Adiós. Que disfrutes de tus golosinas" y se marcha, no sin antes sonreír haciendo que Johnny vuelva a perder la noción del tiempo.  

Cierra la puerta. Espera unos segundos. _"Soy un idiota"_ piensa en voz alta. Suspira y camina hasta el sofá. Tira la bolsa sobre éste. No tiene intenciones de ver las cajas, sabe que allí no encontrará el alivio para esa angustia que oprime en su pecho.  

Una de las cajas cae al suelo, al impactar contra el sofá. La observa y la levanta. Es la caja que Ten sacó de su morral. La deja sobre la pequeña mesita que está frente a él. La vuelve a mirar. Una pequeña tarjeta cuelga del simpático listón rojo que la cierra.  

 

 

> _"Para: Johnny Suh"_
> 
> _De: El chico del Delivery (ps. Me llamo Ten ^^)"_

Un calor recorre su cuerpo y su corazón está a 2 latidos de salir de su zona de confort. Sus manos tiemblan mientras sostiene la caja entre sus manos otra vez. Vuelve a leer la tarjeta. 

 

 

> _"Para: Johnny Suh"_
> 
> _De: El chico del Delivery (ps. Me llamo Ten ^^)"_

Desata el listón como puede y abre la caja. Sin dudas jamás esperaba encontrarse con unos chocolates color verde que tenían forma de pequeños loritos. Sin embargo lo que logra dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su cara es el mensaje que encuentra dentro. 

 

 

> _"Gracias por hacerme reír tanto aquél día, es una lástima que te hayas ido tan rápido sin dejarme mostrarte mis imitaciones también Haha ^^ ¡Feliz San Valentín! Ten"_

Johnny suelta la caja, busca en su habitación el pequeño obsequio que había preparado para él y corre hacia la puerta. Necesita encontrar a Ten para decirle todo lo que piensa y siente en ese momento, pero ya no está en los pasillos del edificio, así que no duda ni un segundo en usar las escaleras para llegar a la entrada.  

Ten camina con las manos en los bolsillos, su trabajo terminó por hoy, ahora solo le queda disfrutar de la fiesta de Jaehyun junto a sus amigos, aunque en el fondo desea que las cosas hubieran sido distintas.   

 _"¡Ten!"_ Johnny grita mientras se detiene, agitado y totalmente desalineado _"¡No te vayas! ¡E-espera!"_ Sus palabras se entrecortan. Toma aire y se acerca a él. 

Ten no entiende que sucede, pero Johnny es tan alto, tan apuesto que no puede negarse a su pedido y se mantiene inmovil frente a él. 

 _"Lo siento. Soy un idiota. Pero juro que nunca, nunca, en mi vida hablé más en serio como ahora. Cada 14 de Febrero hace 3 años que lo único que hago es esperar verte en mi puerta, sin poder siquiera hablarte, incluso no se como es que estoy hablándote en este momento, siento que me voy a desmayar porque eres tan hermoso y cuando sonríes y hablas y ríes y no lo se, todo lo que haces es tan fabuloso. Estoy enamorado. Estoy enamorado de todo lo que eres, de pies a cabeza y se que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero aún así estoy enamorado. Lo juro. Te amo desde el primer día en que te vi. Te amo. Lo siento. Estoy siendo un idiota otra vez. Pero Te amo. Feliz San Valentín."_  

Extiende su pequeño regalo frente a él. Cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, o lo mejor, o simplemente lo que tenga que ser.  

Ten toma el regalo. Lo abre y saca un llavero con un pequeño oso de felpa. No puede evitar sonreír al pensar que se parece mucho a Johnny. Levanta la vista y se choca con la tierna imagen de un chico alto (muy alto) y apuesto, que usa piyamas de nubes, bata de abuelo, pantuflas de perrito y cierra los ojos como un niño pequeño que le pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz.  

Suspira y ya no puede evitarlo. Ten cae rendido ante toda esa dulzura que envuelve a Johnny, desde sus palabras hasta sus acciones. Hunde la cara en su pecho, haciendo notoria la gran (realmente enorme) diferencia de altura y espera que él lo rodee con sus brazos, espera que lo abrace y termine de confirmar que todo eso que dijo es cierto. Y sucede. Johnny lo envuelve con fuerza, recuesta su cara en ese cabello negro que huele a avellanas, que huele a todo lo que siempre soñó.  

 _"Johnny"_ habla pero no se despega ni por un segundo de su pecho. _"¿Puedes besarme?"_

Se sorprende al escucharlo _"¿Eso fue una pregunta o una orden?"_

 _"uhm"_ Ten piensa un poco _"Una orden disfrazada de pregunta"_

Comienza a reír _"Sólo si no te importa que te bese un ridículo que usa piyamas y pantuflas de perritos"_

Ten se aparta un poco. Lo mira a los ojos _"Creo que esa es la mejor parte"_ sonríe y eso es lo único que Johnny necesita para cumplir con lo que pide.  

Toma su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y se acerca. Es en el momento en que sus labios de unen, que Ten lo rodea con sus brazos, presionándolo contra su cuerpo, buscando que el momento sea aún más intenso e inolvidable, buscando que Johnny al fin deje de ser ese misterioso chico que recibe decenas de chocolates en San Valentín, para ser únicamente suyo y de nadie más. 

* * *

 

7:30 pm y Taeyong no puede creer que otra vez haya logrado convencerlo de hacer algo así. _"Te detesto"_ murmura mientras espera que abran la puerta. 

Johnny sonríe _"Gracias por acompañarme"_  

Un chico no tan alto y de cabello castaño oscuro abre la puerta. Los observa y a su vez, lucha contra un globo rosado que no puede anudar. _"Hola ¿Sí? ¿Ustedes son amigos del la universidad de Jaehyun?"_

_"Uhm no, él es mi amigo Taeyong y yo soy Johnny. Ten nos-"_

_"Oh, ya se"_ Lo interrumpe y se hace a un lado _"Pasen"_ Los invita a entrar y camina hacia la mesa llena de guirnaldas, globos y serpentinas. _"¡Ten, llegó tu chico!"_ Grita haciendo que todos volteen a ver. 

Ten deja a un lado lo que está haciendo en la cocina al escucharlo. Se acerca sonrrojado y sonríe intentando disimular. Aparta a Yuta del camino _"Gracias por tu discreción"_ murmura entre dientes. 

 _"Lo siento"_ se disculpa con Johnny _"Todos aquí son así... creo"_

Johnny se ríe _"Me gusta que me llamen así de todas formas"_

Taeyong tose haciendoles notar que aún está allí y no tiene intenciones de ser testigo de ninguna situación cursi.  

 _"Oh si"_ Johnny palmea su espalda _"Traje a mi amigo. Taeyong, él es Ten es-"_

 _"Ya se quien es. Hace 3 años se quien es."_ Lo interrumpe y se dirige a Ten. _"Hola, en serio no quiero ser molestia, sólo vine porque él insistió tanto"_ Señala a Johnny. 

 _"Hey"_ Ahora es Ten quien palmea su espalda _"Vamos, no seas tímido. Vengan conmigo, voy a presentarles a mis amigos. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jaehyun, él no ha llegado aún pero supongo que lo hará dentro de unas horas."_

Ten presenta a Johnny y Taeyong con Yuta, Doyoung y Hansol. 

 _"Si, los he visto en la pastelería durante los últimos días ¿Verdad?"_ Doyoung pregunta y sigue armando las guirnaldas. 

Johnny asiente _"Si, fui dos veces"_

 _"Lo se, a quien más he visto allí es a tu amigo"_ Lo observa a Taeyong. 

Taeyong asiente y toma uno de los globos desinflados que está en la mesa _"¿Precisan ayuda con esto?"_ Intenta cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Siente la mirada de Johnny fija en él. 

 _"¿Por qué fuiste más veces que yo a la pastelería?"_ No se resiste a preguntar. 

_"¿Yo?... uhm.. No fui tantas veces"_

_"A Taeyong le gustan las galletas favoritas de Taeil"_ Ten lo delata. Doyoung se ríe por lo bajo. 

_"Ah ¿Y quien es Taeil?"_

_"El otro mesero"_ Doyoung responde. 

 _"Por cierto, le di la nota que me dejaste para él con tu número de teléfono, espero haya servido de algo"_ Ten comenta, sin saber las verdaderas intensiones detrás de ese detalle. 

Johnny no le saca los ojos de encima. Acaba de enterarse que Taeyong le ocultó el pequeño detalle de que todo este tiempo estuvo conociendo a ¿Alguien?  

Taeyong comienza a inflar el globo rosado antes de que Johnny pueda preguntar algo. Entonces un celular comienza a sonar.  

Yuta reconoce de inmediato ese sonido. Levanta la vista. Hansol saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y responde la llamada. Sonríe y se aleja de todo el grupo, sale al balcón para hablar más tranquilo.  

Suspira. Yuta sabe que acostumbrarse a esa situación será lo más dificil. Ten lo observa del otro lado de la mesa, espera que siga su consejo, al menos esta vez. Pero Yuta no reacciona. Sus miradas se cruzan. Ten hace gestos que subtitulados se leerían como 'no seas idiota y dile a Hansol lo que te pasa antes de que sea demasiado tarde' . Yuta niega moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Ten vuelve a hacer gestos traducidos como 'entonces seré yo quien se lo diga' y se levanta un poco de su asiento, dispuesto a contarle todo a Hansol. Yuta se levanta de un salto. 

_"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!"_

Doyoung, Johnny y Taeyong, no comprenden a que se refiere, pero Ten sonríe con aires de victoria y sigue atando globos. Su poder de persuasión sigue intacto.  

Hansol entra nuevamente. Se dirige a su habitación sin decir nada y luego de unos segundos sale mientras se coloca su campera larga Puma y hace malabares para sostener su mochila Prada. Toma sus llaves. 

 _"Voy a salir"_ Dice y termina de acomodarse.  

 _"¿No estarás cuando Jaehyun llegue?"_ Doyoung pregunta preocupado. 

 _"Uhm si"_ Mira su reloj. 7.40pm. _"Creo que llegaré a tiempo. Nos vemos"_ Cierra la puerta detrás de él. 

Ten vuelve a mirar a Yuta que está parado mirando hacia la puerta sin reacción alguna. Suspira, si no lo ayuda, presiente que todo terminará mal, así que se levanta y camina rápido hacia el mueble de la cocina. Saca una caja de chocolates que había escondido allí para dársela más tarde a Johnny, pero lo observa sentado allí, riendo y ayudando en la decoración del lugar que siente ya no necesita ningún chocolate para conquistarlo ni para tenerlo cerca. En cambio Yuta, luce como si estuviera a punto de colapsar justo en ese instante. Ten se acerca a él y le da la cajita. 

_"Ya, vete. Corre y dile todo"_

Yuta lo mira _"Pero"_

 _"Cobarde"_ Ten murmura porque sabe que esa palabra es su debilidad. 

 _"Yo no soy ningún cobarde"_ Dice desafiante mientras acepta la caja y sale corriendo del lugar. 

Hansol aún está parado al final del pasillo, esperando el ascensor. 

 _"¡Hey, Tú!"_ Yuta grita y él voltea a verlo sin entender mucho que sucede _"¿A dónde crees que vas sin avisarme?"_

Hansol lo mira sin entender. Se cruza de brazos y espera a que Yuta se acerque. _"Creí no me hablarías nunca más"_

 _"Qué idiota"_ . Hace una larga pausa porque no sabe por dónde empezar. Así que lo primero que sale de su boca es un tonto _"Lo siento"_

_"Está bien. De todas formas, yo no era el enojado, eras tú"_

_"Si, fui bastante estúpido durante todo este tiempo pero la verdad es que..."_ Vuelve a quedarse callado. Mira al suelo y mira la caja que tiene entre sus manos. _"Toma"_ La extiende frente a él _"Yo... yo se que es tarde, se que tienes a alguien más y esa es la razón por la cual me estuve comportando de esa forma... yo .. yo estaba... estoy... celoso ¿ok? … no entiendo como es que pudiste enamorarte de alguien más, cuando yo estuve a tu lado durante todo este tiempo. Aunque lo entiendo... y lo acepto. Lo que no puedo es callarme y pretender que no me molesta verte con alguien más, seguro estás pensando que soy egoísta y si... lo soy... porque quiero que sólo estés conmigo, quiero ser la única persona a quien le cuentes tus problemas, quiero que sólo te rías de verdad cuando estás conmigo, quiero ser el único que sepa cual es tu café favorito, tu color preferido, que es lo que haces al despertar... Hansol, yo quiero que seas mio y de nadie más, a pesar de que ya no tenga ningún derecho a reclamarlo. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, por más que las cosas no sean como quisiera."_ Vuelve a agitar la caja frente a él _"Bueno ya ¿vas a agarrar el regalo o no?"_

Hansol lo observa unos largos segundos y se ríe. Toma la caja de chocolates de sus manos. _"¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?"_ pregunta con un tono tierno en su voz. Abre su mochila, guarda el regalo y saca otra caja, esa misma caja que Ten le había dado aquel día en la pastelería.  

Yuta no entiende que sucede pero lo mira extender el regalo frente a sus ojos.  

 _"Siempre fui tuyo"_ Confiesa con una sonrisa _"Feliz San Valentin"_

Yuta toma la caja. La observa sin saber que decir, todo este tiempo creyendo que había alguien más en la vida de Hansol, cuando en verdad él era el único..... ¿Verdad? 

 _"Un momento"_ rompe el silencio _"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando te pregunté? ¿Por qué describiste a otra persona cuando te dije que quería saber quien era? ¿Por qué te encontraste con otro en estos días y-"_

 _"Yuta"_ Lo interrumpe _"¿Me estuviste siguiendo?"_

 _"¡No!"_ Miente. _"Sólo supongo ¿Ok?"_

 _"Bien, entonces si de suposiciones se trata... se suponía que debía darte este regalo más tarde en otro contexto... un poco más privado... pero bien, siempre me terminas ganando y siempre termino haciendo lo que quieres que haga"_ Se queda en silencio por unos segundos. _"Eso no fue un reproche... me gusta que seas así."_

Yuta cruza los brazos y bufa. Hansol no puede evitarlo. Si pudiera enumerar las cosas que más ama de él, está seguro de que los berrinches de niño pequeño, ocuparían el primer puesto. Sonríe y lo toma de la cintura, acercándolo a él. Choca su nariz con la suya. Lo mira durante unos segundos y finalmente concreta eso que espera hace tanto tiempo. Hansol siente que fueron tantos los años y los momentos en que soñó ese beso entre los dos, que pierde la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Se olvida de todo, menos de cuanto ama a Yuta. 

Se separa sólo un poco. _"Me tengo que ir"_ Dice en el momento en que su teléfono vuelve a sonar. 

 _"No"_ Yuta lo vuelve a acercar a él y lo besa nuevamente " _No puedes irte y dejarme así"_

Hansol se sonroja. Supone que jamás esperó esa respuesta de su parte, sin embargo su telefono suena sin parar y de verdad tiene que irse, aunque realmente no quiere.  

 _"Aish"_ Yuta se queja " _¿Quién te llama tanto?"_

_"Un amigo. Me está esperando"_

_"¿Qué amigo?"_

_"No lo conoces."_

_"Bueno, quiero conocerlo... ahora" l_ o toma del brazo y se acerca al ascensor otra vez. " _Voy a ir"_

Hansol comienza a reir _"No puedes ir así, no tienes abrigo y quizás comience a nevar"_

 _"No me importa"_ Las puertas se abren y lo empuja adentro del elevador. Se cruza de brazos y lo mira fijamente _"¿Por qué te necesita con tanta urgencia?"_

_"Porque necesita un favor"_

_"¿Qué favor?"_

_"Quiere que lo acompañe a un lugar"_

_"¿Qué lugar?"_

_"La Torre Namsan"_

_"¿Para qué?"_

_"Para... ¿En serio estamos teniendo esta charla?"_

El ascensor se detiene. Yuta se adelanta y sale buscando a esa misteriosa persona que tanto necesita de SU Hansol. Realmente es una noche muy fría en Seoul y también realmente Yuta no lleva consigo el abrigo necesario. Pero eso no es un problema grave cuando tienes a alguien como Hansol.  

 _"Te vas a enfermar"_ Dice y le coloca sobre los hombros su (gigante) campera Puma negra.  

Yuta se sonroja. Odia sentirse vulnerable, pero ama el perfume de Hansol impregnado en su ropa. Mira su reflejo en la puerta del elevador. " _Esto me queda enorme, no puedo salir así"_

 _"Te ves adorable"_ Confiesa y sigue caminando hasta la salida. 

Yuta alcanza sus pasos y golpéa su brazo al verlo reir. Salen a la calle. 

 _"¡Hansol!"_ La voz de un chico los obliga a voltear. 

 _"¿Él?"_ Yuta murmura al verlo. 

Hansol se acerca _"¡Kun! Siento la demora"_

_"Oh, está bien. Yo siento molestarte en este momento"_

_"No es molestia. Yo-"_   Los brazos de Yuta rodeando con fuerzas su cuerpo, lo obligan a detenerse. Lo observa y la forma en que él mira a Kun hace que sus pulsaciones aumenten, aunque no está seguro si es por ternura o por miedo.  

 _"¿Hola?"_ Kun lo saluda con cierta incertidumbre.  

Analizándolo desde cerca Yuta termina de confirmar lo que pensaba. Ese tal Kun, es el mismo chico con el que Hansol estaba en el parque hace unos días, riendo y tomando café.  

 _"¿Quién eres?"_ Yuta pregunta sin dejar de inspeccionar cada detalle de Kun. 

Hansol tose, advirtiendo que él aún está allí.  

 _"Uhm"_ Kun duda si hablar o no. Se dirige a Hansol _"¿él es....?"_

_"Si, él es Yuta"_

Kun comienza a Reir _"Lo entiendo"_ Mira a Yuta y extiende su mano _"Soy Kun, compañero de la universidad de Hansol, él me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Un gusto conocerte."_

Suelta a Hansol y estrecha su mano con Kun _"Que bien ¿Y qué quieres a esta hora?"_

 _"Kun es nuevo en la ciudad, así que me pidió ayuda para planear un regalo de San Valentin para su novio. Finalmente decidió que quería llevarlo a la Torre Namsan y dejar su candado de amor allí, pero  como no sabe muy bien como llegar y tiene miedo de perderse de noche en la ciudad, decidí acompañarlo. Esa es básicamente la historia."_ Hansol explica y todo parece tener sentido. 

 _"Lo siento por molestar_ " Kun vuelve a pedir disculpas. 

 _"No es molestia"_ Hansol lo tranquiliza _"Ahora vamos, seguro te están esperando"_

Kun asiente y comienzan a caminar. Yuta sigue sus pasos. Se siente bastante estúpido por desconfiar de esa forma, por creer cosas que en verdad no eran y dejarse llevar por sus celos.  

 _"Yuta"_ Hansol lo toma de la mano. _"Más rápido, tenemos que llegar a tiempo a casa y grabar la expresión de Jaehyun cuando vea los chocolates que le compré por su cumpleaños"_

 


	5. CINCO

Kun sabe que SiCheng dijo que este día sería fabuloso. Kun sabe cuanto se esforzó. Kun también sabe que prometió dejar que fuera él quien se encargara de todo. Sin embargo, Kun no puede evitar sentirse culpable, porque cree que todo este asunto fue muy estresante para SiCheng, porque cree que nunca debió haberlo cargado con tantas responsabilidades, conociendo su frágil e inestable carácter. 

Sube las escaleras con prisa y al llegar a su departamento, tarda un poco en encontrar las llaves. Entra y se acerca al pequeño comedor, en donde se encuentra con la imagen más tierna que alguna vez pudo haber visto: Su novio, duerme sentado en una silla, con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa llena de envases de Ramen instantáneo y guirnaldas de colores, mientras abraza un peluche que parece un Pokemon y sólo lleva puesto su bóxer favorito. Kun observa con especial atención ese último detalle, necesita corroborar que en verdad está usando nada más que ropa interior. Se ríe por lo bajo y se acerca a él.  

"SiCheng" Lo nombra mientras se agacha un poco para quedar frente a su rostro. Acaricia su cabello "¿Qué haces durmiendo ahí?"  

Se refriega los ojos y bosteza "Llegaste temprano" y en ese momento recuerda que su cita de San Valentin debería comenzar en ese momento pero... "¡Olvidé el pastel en el horno!" Grita y corre hacia la cocina. Ver esa escena es algo desopilante: SiCheng corre tirando al aire ciento de palabras en chino que sólo ellos dos pueden entender, mientras con una mano sostiene sus boxers para que no terminen en el suelo. Kun sonríe. Si después de esa imagen lo sigue amando incluso más que el primer día, es porque de verdad es amor y de ese que dura para toda la vida.  

Sigue sus pasos y lo observa detenerse frente al horno un tanto confundido.  

"También olvidé que no hice ningún pastel" confiesa y voltea a mirarlo. Comienza a reír apenado.  

Kun no puede evitar reírse junto a él. SiCheng podía ser torpe, despistado, un tanto olvidadizo, pero jamás sería esa clase de persona a la que se complica querer.  

"Kun" lo nombra y su expresión cambia rotundamente "Lo siento, se que es el peor día de San Valentín. Soy un tonto" sus hombros caen como si todo el peso del problema cayera en su espalda. Mira al suelo con vergüenza. Siente la mano de Kun acariciando su rostro. 

"En verdad sólo me interesa pasar esta noche juntos, el resto son simples detalles." 

SiCheng levanta la mirada y aprecia su rostro, con una enorme sonrisa y esas mejillas que parecen brillar. Kun parece un ángel y no puede evitar suspirar al pensarlo. "Le pedí consejos a mis amigos para hacer algo especial, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que sus ideas no eran compatibles entre sí" Admite mientras mira a su alrededor.  

Kun sabe que él se ha esforzado muchísimo por esto, sabe cuanto tiempo seguramente estuvo sin dormir por esta cita y también sabe que él jamás podría arruinar todo su trabajo y dedicación, sólo para recrear una escena romántica de doramas en la Torre Namsan (Algo que podrían hacer en otra ocasión). Así que toma la decisión de hacer un drástico cambio de planes. 

"Deberías ponerte un abrigo, abajo me esperan unos amigos, quiero que vengas conmigo para conocerlos" 

"¿Ibas a salir con ellos?" El tono de su voz es triste y un tanto sorprendido. 

"Algo así, pero... prefiero que nos quedemos aquí solos, Tu, Yo... " mira la mesa llena de comida instantánea "… Y todo ese ramen" 

SiCheng sonríe y corre en busca de sus pantalones, su buzo y su abrigo gigante. Kun lo espera aún con su morral puesto y su campera abrochada. Bajan por el ascensor, porque las escaleras ya no parecen una buena opción a esta altura del día.  

"Hansol" Kun lo nombra haciéndolo voltear. "Uhm, creo que hubo un cambio de planes y no iremos a la torre, lo siento"  

SiCheng da un paso al frente y extiende su mano "Hola, soy el novio de Kun y …" Observa al chico que está a unos pasos de ellos, concentrado en su celular. "¿Yuta hyung?" 

Yuta levanta la vista y no entiende que es lo que sucede, pero aparentemente SiCheng acaba de aparecer como por arte de magia en ese lugar. "Eh ¿Hola?" Dice un tanto confundido. Mira a Hansol como si él pudiera darle alguna explicación. 

"¿Qué haces aquí?" 

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Kun pregunta bajo el mismo efecto sorpresa de todos.  

"Yuta hyung va a la misma clase que yo en la universidad. Es uno de mis grandes amigos" 

"Un momento ¿él es el novio del que me hablabas?" Yuta intenta armar el rompecabezas de esta historia. 

"¿Kun?" Lo señala "¡Sí es él!" Contesta con entusiasmo y se dirige a Kun "Yuta también me dio ideas para esta noche, él fue quien me dijo que debía esperarte en casa con ropa sexy" Vuelve a voltear para mirar a Yuta "Muchas gracias por tus consejos hyung" Observa a Hansol (quien no comprende nada de lo que está sucediendo) y decide continuar con su relato "¿Yuta también te espera en casa vestido con ropa sexy?" 

"¡Ah! ¡Está bien! Es suficiente." Yuta lo detiene antes de que todo sea aún peor. Pero cuando SiCheng comienza a hablar, nada ni nadie pueden contra él. 

"¿Él es tu novio?"  

"¡NO!¡NO! ¡NO NO!" Yuta mueve las manos desesperadamente tratando de parar toda la situación. 

Kun se ríe porque sabe que es lo que sucede en verdad, así que toma a su chico de la mano y lo aparta un poco "Lo siento. Debemos irnos" 

"Oh si, pero antes de irnos déjame preguntarle a Yuta hyung si.." 

Yuta toma a Hansol del brazo "También debemos irnos, ahora, ya mismo, si. Si." Intenta hacerlo caminar pero él está muy concentrado en lo que SiCheng sigue diciendo. 

"..¿Cómo terminó tu misión secreta de aquel día?" 

Hansol frunce el ceño "¿Misión secreta?" 

"Si, Yuta estaba persiguiendo a alguien cuando nos vimos hace unos días. Hyung ¿Pudiste alcanzar a esa persona?" 

"¡No! ¡No pude! ¡Qué pena! Bien, nos vemos." Esta vez jala del brazo de Hansol con más fuerza, logrando que comience a caminar a su lado. "¡Adiós! ¡Que bueno verlos! ¡Que bueno conocerte Kun! Sólo procura mantenerte alejado de lo que es mío. Nos vemos" Yuta se despide sin dejar de caminar con prisa y con mucho nerviosismo.  

Hansol se frena, cuando ya están a varias cuadras de distancia "¡Yuta! ¡Detente! ¿Qué fue eso?" 

"¿Qué cosa? Yo no vi nada" 

"¿Misión secreta? Yuta …" hace una larga pausa "¿Estuviste siguiéndome esta semana?" 

"No." 

"Yuta" 

"Ok, sí. Sí te seguí ¿Está bien? Lo hice, pero porque tú no dejabas de actuar extraño y de citarte con ese idiota y yo no sabía que hacer y él era tan apuesto que creí que no me querías porque yo no soy lindo y Luego Jaehyun dijo que había algo raro en mi cara cuando sonreía pero Doyoung dijo que yo era lindo y SiCheng dijo que su novio era más lindo que yo y resulta que ahora su novio era ese mismo estúpido con el que te encontrabas y no se que pensar porque entonces si soy feo y no quiero que te veas obligado a salir con alguien como yo porque tu eres tan apuesto y alto y grande y yo..." 

Hansol interrumpe su extenso monólogo con un beso.  

"Que tonto eres" Dice al separarse sólo un poco de él "Me encanta" y vuelve a besarlo. 

Inevitablemente Hansol siempre sabe como y cuando encender a Yuta, quien no puede conformarse con un tonto y simple beso. Necesita algo más que eso.  Lo acerca un poco más. 

"No volvamos a casa" Propone  

"Es el cumpleaños de Jaehyun" 

"A la mierda el cumpleaños, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea … eso" 

Hansol siente sus mejillas arder como si fueran el mismísimo infierno.  

"Yuta basta" Se aparta "Vamos a volver." 

"Hansol" Lo nombra y vuelve a acercarlo. Susurra al oído "Por favor" 

Nadie podría resistirse a eso, nadie... menos Hansol. 

"Después del cumpleaños" promete. 

"Uhg" Yuta protesta. "Esta bien pero" Se acerca a su cuello y deja en el un beso y un pequeño mordisco "no te vas a escapar de esta noche Ji Hansol" advierte y se separa de él. Coloca las manos en los bolsillos de su enorme campera (que no es suya, pero piensa quedársela) y camina con tranquilidad. 

Hansol no sale del shock. Después de eso, él tampoco quiere dejar pasar ni una noche más. 

* * *

 

Taeyong está en el balcón. Hace ya media hora que dejó de soportar los arrumacos de Johnny y Ten, sus indirectas y sus besitos. 'Que fastidio' piensa y protesta. Mira su celular, tal y como lo hizo durante toda la tarde/noche, pero eso que espera no sucede. No hay ningún mensaje nuevo, ni siquiera por error. Taeyong no puede evitar sentirse un tanto estúpido, siempre juró que jamás dejaría que nadie lo distrajera de sus asuntos, ni que lo tuviera en vilo a la espera de un tonto mensaje, sin embargo ahí está, bajo el frío invierno de Seoul, esperando que el nombre de Taeil aparezca en el visor de su celular, al menos para decir 'hola'.  

Mira las estrellas y las cuenta. Piensa en Taeil y pierde la cuenta, así que vuelve a empezar. Y de esa forma se entretiene por un largo rato, hasta que el milagro sucede y su celular suena.  

> _"Hey :) "_

El mensaje de Taeil es simple pero efectivo para lograr que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro. 

> _"Hola ¿Cómo estás?"_
> 
> _"Bien ^^ qué haces?"_
> 
> _"Estoy en una fiesta de cumpleaños"_
> 
> _"Oh :( siento molestarte"_
> 
> _"En verdad está un poco aburrido"_
> 
> _":( "_
> 
> _" Creí que tenías que salir hoy."_
> 
> _"Si ^^ "_
> 
> _"¿Saliste?"_
> 
> _"Así es ;)"_

Taeyong comenzó a perder el sentido de esa charla, no sabía muy bien hacia donde iba todo esto, ni cual era el propósito. Pero aún así, hablar con él le parecía genial y una forma perfecta de escapar de todo ese mundo que se encontraba detrás del ventanal, con gente que no conocía y Johnny llenando de besos a Ten.  Otro mensaje de Taeil llega. 

> _"Por cierto. Luces muy bien a la luz de la luna y todo eso pero... No tienes frío? :P "_

Termina de confirmar que la charla era realmente extraña.  

> _"¿Cómo es que sabes eso?"_
> 
> _"detrás de ti xD"_

Taeyong voltea y lo ve, detrás del vidrio, saludando y sonriendo como siempre, sólo que esta vez no lleva puesto su uniforme de trabajo y tiene que admitirlo, Taeil luce fantástico en esos jeans rotos y su buzo rayado que lo hace lucir aún más pequeño de lo que es.  

Taeil cruza la puerta, cerrandola detrás de él. Se acerca, se recuesta contra la pared a su lado.  "Jamás dijiste que vendrías" 

"Johnny me obligó a venir" 

"¿Johnny? ¿El chico de Ten?" Bromea y Taeyong se ríe al escucharlo.  

"No esperaba verte aquí" 

"Bien, odio las fiestas de San Valentín, pero esta no es una de ellas.... al menos eso creía, hasta que llegué y vi a Ten y su chico. Y seguramente dentro de unos minutos también tengamos a Hansol y Yuta haciendo algunas de sus escenas de histeria. Lo que me hizo dudar si quedarme o irme." 

"Pero decidiste quedarte" 

"Si, digamos que me quedé porque antes de salir, vi a un chico con cara de pocos amigos, sólo bajo el frío. Entonces decidí que debía ayudarlo" Saca un marcador de su bolsillo, el mismo que suele usar en el trabajo. Toma la mano de Taeyong y dibuja esa carita sonriente que jamás falla. Lo mira y se ríe. 

Ambos ríen, porque piensan que San Valentín es un asco, pero es algo que pueden sobrellevar ¿juntos? 

* * *

 

Mark corre, deseando que Jaemin aún esté en ese parque donde debían encontrarse hace ya una hora. Pero por obvias razones, eso no sucede y cae rendido en el banco negro que está detrás de él. Suspira. 'Jaemin jamás va a perdonarme' piensa y protesta como un niño pequeño. Hasta que de pronto esa imagen vuelve a aparecer en su mente: El cálido beso de Donghyuck. Se sonroja por completo, pero aún así no puede olvidarlo. Fue tan sorpresivo y todo tan rápido que jamás tuvo tiempo de al menos procesar la información o quizás preguntarle por qué lo hizo. Vuelve a suspirar, esta vez con mucha resignación.  

Siente unos pasos que se acercan a toda velocidad y se frenan frente a él. Levanta la vista. 

"¿Tú? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Donghyuck pregunta al verlo. 

"¿Yo? No ¿Tú que haces aquí?" 

"Tenía una cita y llegué tarde por TU culpa" Enfatiza en la palabra TU. 

"¿Ah si? Que pena, porque yo también tenía una cita muy importante y llegué tarde porque alguien rompió el ascensor" 

"Que bien, me alegro" 

Mark se levanta de su asiento "¿Te alegra la desgracia ajena?" Se acerca a él, tanto que sus rostros están a centímetros de chocar. 

"No, sólo la tuya" Donghyuck redobla la apuesta.  

Ambos se miran fijamente, ninguno tiene intenciones de bajar la mirada, ninguno de los dos quiere perder ese tonto juego en donde el que menos sentimientos tenga, gana.  

"Eh" Jaemin habla y comienza a toser, tratando de advertirles que allí está, junto a Jeno y dos vasos de capuchino recién preparado. 

"Jaemin" Mark se acerca a él "Lo siento. Lo siento." 

"DongHyuck" Jeno lo nombra "Creí que no vendrías" 

Mark frunce el ceño. Hay algo en la situación que es un tanto confuso. Jaemin se da cuenta y suspira con enfado. 

"Te dije que Jeno invitaría a un amigo para que conocieras" 

"¿Este es tú amigo?" Mark señala a Donghyuck. 

"Un momento" Donghyuck también se siente un tanto estafado "¿Qué es esto?" 

"Esperen" Jaemin intenta calmar los ánimos "¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" 

"Es mi vecino" Ambos responden a coro y con un tono estressante en su voz. 

Jaemin y Jeno los observan por unos segundos, se miran y comienzan a reir a carcajadas. 

"¿Este es tu maniático vecino que llamó a la policía?" Jeno pregunta sin dejar de reir. 

Jaemin no puede evitar hacer lo mismo "Asi que este es tu vecino el que canta con-" 

"Eh si si" Mark lo interrumpe antes de que pueda incluso decir algo más. 

"Pero" Jaemin hace una pausa mientras los observa "¿Por qué llegaron los dos tarde y al mismo tiempo?" Su expresión pervertida los obliga a comenzar con las excusas. 

"¡PORQUE ÉL ROMPIÓ EL ASCENSOR!" Mark grita. 

"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, TU LO ROMPISTE! EL ASCENSOR ANDABA BIEN ANTES DE QUE TU ENTRARAS Y COMENZARAS A TOCAR TODOS LOS BOTONES." 

"¡MENTIRA!" 

"¡Y EMPEZASTE A LLORAR COMO UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO!" 

"¡TENGO CLAUSTROFOBIA! Y TU FUISTE QUIEN ME-" 

"¡CALLATE! ¡GRITABAS Y LLORABAS SIN PARAR, SÓLO INTENTÉ CALLARTE Y-…... hey" se detiene mientras observa a Jeno y Jaemin marcharse. "¿A dónde van?" 

"Ah, nos aburre su pelea de pareja" 

"¿Qué pareja? ¿Qué dices?" 

"Cuando terminen, pueden cruzar al café de la esquina, estarémos ahí bebiendo otro capuchino" Jaemin dice sin dejar de caminar ni por un segundo.  

"No, no. Esperen" Mark intenta alcanzar sus pasos, pero se detiene y observa a Donghyuck. "¿No vienes?" 

"Nah" Se cruza de brazos. "No me interesa" y comienza a marcharse. 

Mark suspira y no puede evitar retroceder sus pasos y detenerlo. Lo toma del brazo. "Lo siento" 

Donghyuck no comprende porque es él quien se disculpa.  

"Lo siento, se que fui yo quien arruinó todo desde el principio. Pero de verdad me agradas, no te odio..... tanto." 

"¿Me odias por lo que hice en el ascensor?" Donghyuck pregunta con cierta vergüenza. 

"¿Eh? No, no, no te odio. Solo que... creí que tu me odiabas"  

"Uhm. No" 

"Uhm. Ok" 

Mark sigue sosteniendo su brazo. Mira al suelo sin saber muy bien como seguir pero aún así no quiere soltarlo.  

"Mark." Donghyuck lo nombra "Juro que solo te bese porque no parabas de hablar" 

Mark sonríe "Entonces si esa es tu forma de hacerme callar, debes saber que yo SIEMPRE hablo demasiado" tira de su brazo y comienza a caminar detrás de Jaemin y Jeno que ya le llevan muchos metros de distancia. 

Donghyuck siente que su cara es fuego. Así, comienza a crear su infinita lista mental de las razones por las que odia sentir tantas cosas cursis por su apuesto e infantil vecino, Mark Lee. 

* * *

 

Doyoung no deja de mirar el reloj. Son exactamente las 10.30pm y Jaehyun aún no ha llegado. No responde sus llamadas ni sus mensajes. 

"Tenemos que hacer algo" Se exaspera. 

Ten sonríe "Es normal, quizás salió con sus compañeros de clase y se atrasó un poco" 

"No, no. No. No es eso"  Doyoung está realmente estresado con la situación. 

La puerta de entrada se abre y Doyoung se acerca con entusiasmo, pero vuelve a su lugar cuando ve a Hansol y Yuta entrar, entre risas y susurros. 

"Bien ¿Dónde está el cumpleañero? Tenemos un regalo para él" Yuta anuncia y saca su celular, listo para grabar la reacción de Jaehyun al ver a Hansol con una caja de chocolate entre sus manos. Pero su plan se trunca ante la ausencia del agasajado.  

Yuta y Hansol se acercan al resto, que hace ya dos horas que están sentados rodeando una mesa llena de comida que no han podido probar por orden de Doyoung.  

"Muero de hambre" Taeil confiesa sin dejar de mirar los pequeños pastelitos que están frente a él. 

"Nunca llegó tan tarde" Hansol se preocupa. 

"Pff" Yuta protesta. "Es un desconsiderado"  

"¡Es suficiente!" Doyoung jamás sintió tanta desesperación en su vida. "¡Voy a llamar a la policía!"  

La puerta se vuelve a escuchar y finalmente a quien todos esperaban, hace su gloriosa aparición. Jaehyun entra y tira sus cosas al suelo. Los mira y no dice absulutamente nada. Doyoung corre hacia él y lo abraza.  

"Jaehyunie ¿Dónde estabas?" 

Él intenta responder pero el entuciasmo de Doyoung no lo deja y es prácticamente arrastrado hasta la mesa en donde todos lo esperan, mientras aplauden y silban.  

"¡Feliz cumpleaños al más pequeño del grupo!" Ten grita y deja frente a el un enorme pastel de chocolate decorado con fresas.  

Jaehyun solo sonríe un poco al verlo. 

"Mira, tenemos dos nuevos amigos" Doyoung anuncia y señala a Taeyong (quien saluda con mucha incomodidad) y Johnny, quien sonríe y le desea un muy feliz cumpleaños. Otra vez, Jaehyun sonríe pero no dice nada. Ni una palabra se cae de sus labios.  

"Yo traje café" Taeil bromea y golpéa suavemente su hombro.  

"¡Esperen esperen!" Yuta golpea a Hansol por debajo de la mesa con disimulo, recordándole que debe sacar su regalo.  

"Oh si." Hansol extiende la caja de chocolates frente a él. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"  

Yuta saca su celular, listo para grabar su reacción. Sin embargo. 

"Uhm. Gracias" Jaehyun toma la caja y la deja a un lado, sin siquiera abrirla.  

Bien, algo anda mal. MUY mal y todos allí lo saben, sólo que nadie se anima a preguntar.  

"Bueno. Eh" Doyoung no sabe como cortar con la tensión. "¡Vamos a cantar el feliz cumpleaños!" 

"¡Sí!" Todos gritan y comienzan a cantar. 

Jaehyun observa la torta, escucha sus voces, siente esa angustia en el pecho que no puede soportar, lo siente, sabe que en cualquier momento va a estallar.  Es cuando la voz de Doyoung parece ser todo lo que oye, clara y directa. Entonces sucede. 

"¡BASTA!" Grita. "¡YA BASTA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN 'FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS' PORQUE NO ESTOY FELIZ!" Mira a Doyoung "¿ES QUÉ JAMÁS TE DARÁS CUENTA? ¡NO QUIERO QUE TÚ ME DIGAS 'FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS'! ¡YA DEJA DE HACERLO!" Se levanta de su asiento y se va hacia al balcón.  

BOOM. 

La bomba acaba de estallar. Todos están completamente atónitos. Ten es el único que reacciona. 

"Jaehyun" lo nombra e intenta seguir sus pasos, pero Doyoung lo detiene. 

"No. Creo que el problema es conmigo" Dice y se levanta para ir detrás de sus pasos. Sale al balcón y cierra el ventanal. 

Silencio. 

Yuta no lo soporta así que decide quebrarlo "¿Alguien quiere café?" 

"¡Yuta!" Hansol lo reprocha. 

"¿Qué? Ya se le va a pasar. Doyoung siempre arregla las cosas" 

"Explicame que hacemos aquí"  Taeyong murmura y Johnny lo golpéa con disimulo.  

Ten suspira. "Esto no debía ser así" 

"Tranquilo, seguro volverá y terminará su cumpleaños muy feliz" Hansol intenta consolar a Ten, porque sabe que es el más sencible del grupo y también sabe cuanto ha trabajado para este día. 

"¡WOAH!" Taeil exclama mientras observa a Hansol con asombro "¿Quién te hizo eso en el cuello?" 

"¿Eh?" Hansol se toca el cuello con ambas manos. 

Taeil ríe con picardía "Quien sea que te haya hecho esa marca en el cuello, tenía intenciones de comerte o algo de eso" 

"¿Qué cosa? ¡Quiero ver!" Ten se acerca.  

Johnny y Taeyong no pueden evitar sentir curiosidad y observan fijamente a Hansol. 

Yuta toma un pastelillo y llena la boca, porque no quiere hablar sobre eso. Entonces es cuando Hansol recuerda quien fue el responsable. Se levanta y va al baño para terminar de corroborarlo. Se mira en el espejo y ve esa enorme marca en el cuello. Piensa y se sonroja ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quiere en ese momento? Tomar a Yuta de la mano y huir. Estar solos. Hansol también quiere dejar alguna marca así en él. Pero sin embargo, está allí, siendo espectador de varias situaciones similares.  

Sale y se acerca a Yuta "Nos vamos" Dice mientras lo toma del brazo y lo aparta del resto. 

"¿A dónde?" Yuta pregunta, pero no se niega a ir detrás de él. 

"Los dos nos debemos algo" Susurra mientras se pone el abrigo. 

"¡Esperen! ¡Es el cumpleaños de Jaehyun, no pueden irse!" Ten intenta detenerlos. 

"¡Ten! ¿A caso no viste lo que sucedió? ¿En serio no te das cuenta?" Hansol pregunta "A Jaehyun no le interesa pasar el día de San Valentín con nosotros, gritando y haciendole bromas estúpidas. Él sólo quiere estar con Doyoung." 

"Pero.." 

"No se que harás, pero creo que es hora de que todos por una vez en la vida, hagamos lo que sentimos. Y yo ahora siento que quiero estar sólo con Yuta." Abre la puerta y toma a Yuta de la mano, pero antes de salir vuelve a hablar "Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo"  

La puerta se cierra y luego de un corto silecio, Johnny habla "Creo que tiene razón" mira el reloj "Aún estamos a tiempo para ir a comer … uhm ¿Hamburguesas?" Propone y sonríe. 

Ten nunca podría decirle que no a esa expresión. "Bien" se levanta de su asiento "Vamos" 

Ambos toman sus camperas y morrales, bajo la atenta mirada de Taeil y Taeyong. 

"Eh ¿Disculpen?" Taeyong tiene una pregunta "¿Y que supone que haremos nosotros?" 

"Uhm... ¿venir?" Johnny propone y la idea no es mala. 

"Pero nosotros no.."  

Ten se acerca a Taeil y lo toma del brazo "Oh, vamos, será divertido" 

Johnny toma a Taeyong "Una cita doble" 

"¡¿Qué?!"  

Taeil y Taeyong no están convencidos de seguir las ideas cursis de sus amigos, sin embargo allá van los cuatro. San Valentín no siempre debe ser rosas, chocolates y películas de amor. También está permitido terminar en un local de comida rápida, con un par de amigos que adoran hacer imitaciones de animales mientras la gente los observa sin entender.  

Taeyong suspira resignado. Este no era el plan, el 14 de Febrero no era precisamente su día favorito del año, pero mira la carita feliz dibujada en su mano, mira a Taeil y quizás (Sólo quizás) el 'comercial' Día de los Enamorados, no le parece tan malo.  

* * *

 

Doyoung se para a su lado, mientras lo observa.  Jaehyun no deja de mirar al cielo, e ignora el hecho de su precencia en ese lugar.  

"Jaehyun"  

"No tengo ganas de hablar" 

"Bien, entonces me quedaré aquí a tu lado hasta que se te pase el enojo" 

"No estoy enojado" 

"¿Entonces?" 

Jaehyun suspira. En verdad no se siente listo para decirlo, sin embargo es consiente de que ya tiró la bomba y todo explotó a su alrededor. Ya no puede fingir que nada sucede porque sabe que no es así.  

"Yo" hace una pausa gigante. "Yo..." 

"Jaehyunie" Toca su hombro "Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, puedes decirme lo que quieras" 

"Doyoung, yo... yo estoy tan enojado" 

"¿Conmigo?" 

"No... No lo sé" Vuelve a hacer una pausa. No sabe como decirlo "Es que. En verdad detesto este día. Detesto sentirme así cada vez que llega este momento" 

"¿No te gusta cumplir años?" 

"No, no me gusta cumplir años si cada vez que eso sucede, significa que es un año más sin tenerte." 

Doyoung lo observa sin entender. Siente que escuchó mal o que quizás está malinterpretando las cosas. 

"Doyoung. Yo te amo. Te amo y no puedo aguantarlo más. No puedo soportar que pase otro día de San Valentín en donde me digas 'Feliz cumpleaños' en lugar de un 'Te amo'… Se que no puedo obligarte a sentir lo mismo que yo, pero el amor que siento es tan grande que me hace comportar como un idiota. Y de verdad lo siento, se que trabajaste mucho para este día, se que siempre te esfuerzas para entenderme, para acompañarme, para ser mi amigo.... pero yo... yo no puedo darte lo mismo de esa forma. Porque no quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero poder decirte 'Feliz día de San Valentín' cada 14 de Febrero. Quiero poder decir que te amo cada día de mi vida. Y .......... perdón. Perdón. Esto es demasiado. Yo sólo-" 

"Jaehyunie" Lo interrumpe y se acerca a él. Toma su rostro entre sus manos, no puede dejar de contemplarlo, de observar cada detalle, desde los hoyuelos hasta el brillo de sus pupilas bajo la luz de la luna. "Creí que jamás lo dirías" confieza y no resiste la tentación de besarlo.  

Y finalmente ese momento que Jaehyun tanto había esperado y tanto había soñado, es una realidad. Rodea a Doyoung por la cintura, acercandólo aún más a él. Muerde despacio su labio inferior y se separa sólo un poco. "Te amo" susurra. 

"Te amo mucho más" Doyoung al fin lo dice.  

Jaehyun siente que el corazón va a estallar.  Vuelve a besarlo repetidas veces hasta hacerlo reir.  

"Nos están viendo desde adentro" 

"¿Y qué importa? Que se enteren. Es más. Voy a contarles" Lo toma del brazo y vuelve a entrar. "Chicos..." Se detiene al ver la casa vacía. "¿Dónde se fueron?" 

Doyoung comienza a recorer un poco el lugar. "Si, efectivamente. No están. Se fueron ¿Y ahora que-" Siente la respiración de Jaehyun en el cuello. "… ¿Jaehyun?" Se ríe un tanto nervioso. 

"Estamos solos" Murmura sin apartarse ni un poco de él. " Lo hace voltear y otra vez quedan cara a cara. Sonríe mientras piensa la cantidad de cosas que quiere hacer esa noche. Toma su cintura y lo acerca.  

Doyoung rodea su cuello con ambos brazos. Sus narices se chocan y vuelve a besarlo. Jaehyun lo levanta haciendo que sus rodillas suban hasta la cintura, rodeandolo. Y así en esa pose recién sacada de una pelicula empalagosa, lo lleva hasta su cuarto. Ambos caen sobre el colchón, sin despegar sus labios ni por un segundo. Doyoung enreda sus dedos en su cabello, juega con él, mientras las manos de Jaehyun recorren desde sus piernas hasta la cintura.  

"Jaehyun" Lo nombra luego de apartarse tan solo un poco "cuídame" Pide con un cierto tono de vergüenza en su voz. "Si prometes que vas a cuidarme, entonces seré tuyo esta noche" 

Jaehyun sonríe "¿Sólo esta noche?" 

"Todas las que quieras, pero promételo" 

"No voy a hacerte daño. Lo juro" 

Doyoung se ríe y vuelve a contemplar su rostro por unos segundos "Jaehyunie, Feliz San Valentín" 

* * *

 

"¿Kun?" 

"Uhm" responde mientras no deja de comer ramén. Sentados en el sillón, mirando el nuevo episodio del dorama favorito de SiCheng. 

"¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?" Pregunta sorpresivamente. 

"Si ¿Por qué?" 

SiCheng se queda callado por unos segundos, hasta que vuelve a preguntar "¿Crees que lo nuestro fue así?" 

"¿A primera vista?" 

"Si" 

Kun deja de comer para observarlo. Sonríe y responde "Si, desde el primer día en que te vi, supe que debía hacer hasta lo imposible para tenerte cerca" 

SiCheng se ríe y sigue saboreando su cena. En verdad no está prestándole mucha atención al programa, tiene otras dudas que lo hacen pensar más de la cuenta. "Kun" Vuelve a nombrarlo "Cuando me ves ¿Aún sientes lo mismo que aquél día?" 

"No"  

Su respuesta es inesperada. SiCheng deja su tazón sobre la pequeña mesa frente a ellos "¿No?" Pregunta con angustia. 

"No" Kun sigue comiendo, pero decide también dejar a un lado su tazón. "No siento lo mismo que ese día" 

"Pero... ¿Por qué?" La voz de SiCheng parece quebrarse. 

Kun sonríe "Porque ese sentimiento creció. Hoy siento cosas mucho más fuertes que ese primer día. Hoy puedo decir que te amo" 

"¿Me amas?" 

"Si ¿Tienes dudas?" 

"No, es sólo que..." Suspira "Hoy lo arruiné todo y se que eso es frustrante. Tener que lidiar con alguien tan torpe y despistado como yo debe ser agotador" 

Kun comienza a reir "¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?" Toma sus manos "Escucha, no es necesario que las cosas salgan bien hoy, sólo por ser San Valentin. Es decir ¿Qué importa? La fecha es muy linda y esas cosas pero ¿Sabes que es lo más importante? Que nos seguimos eligiendo, hoy 14 de Febrero y durante todos los días el año, sin importar lo que pase. Sin importar los defectos del otro, sin dejar de ser nosotros mismos. SiCheng, para mi San Valentín es sólo un día más en donde solemos hacer cosas que la rutina quizás no nos deja, pero yo te amo sin importar lo que diga el calendario." 

SiCheng muerde sus labios y evita llorar.  Se acerca a él y cae rendido sobre su hombro. Lo abraza. "Te amo" 

"Yo también te amo" 

Y los dos se recuestan en el sillón, mientras el capitulo del dorama avanza y el sueño los vence por completo. 

 

* * *

 

00:00 am. San Valentín ya es historia.  

Sin embargo para ellos, todo acaba de comenzar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por comentar :D perdón por la demora :(


End file.
